House of The Jackal
by The Throne
Summary: Hello boarders! Jack Jackal here to give you the latest and hottest scoops about our favorite house. Anubis. / Everywhere they go, Jack Jackal knows. All of their secrets revealed to the entire school. Based off of Gossip Girl, but you don't need to have seen the show or read the book to read this. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. The Return of Little J

_**Hi! So I have another story, and I decided that the amount of multi-chapter stories I will allow myself to publish is three, so I don't get out of hand.**_

_**Now, this is based off of Gossip Girl, even some of the nicknames, but I never got past the first few episodes of season 3, so not everything will be the same. I mean, obviously, since it's HOA. I love Gossip Girl and the plot is very original, so I made this.**_

_**The cover of the story is Patricia, Alfie, Joy, and Jerome. I'd check back to it after you're done reading. Yes, I drew it. Yes it sucks. Yes I'm sorry, I just got bored.**_

_**I made this before most of season 3, so the couples are still season 2 based. (No Jeroy or Walfie or Mabian or anything) and Willow and KT don't come in until chapter 3. And this kind of starts at the beginning, but not really. It's AU beginning. Ok, that's enough. Read now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's a big campus you know" the cab driver said. "The biggest one in Europe"

"Really?" Nina said.

"Yeah" he said. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh, House of Anubis" Nina said.

"Oh" he said

"What?" Nina asked

"You're an Anubis kid" the man said

"Is that a bad thing?" Nina asked

"Well, they're the most excluded house. They have the least amount of residents, only eight people not including you" the man said

"Why?" Nina said.

"Because only the richest go there" the man said. This had Nina confused. She might be one of the poorest in the school, she was here on a scholarship. A FULL scholarship.

"And, there's... well you'll find out soon enough" he said. This had Nina curious.

"Oh" Nina said.

"Here you are" the man said getting her luggage out.

"Thank you" Nina said handing him a tip of two dollars. The man tried to keep his smile up, but two dollars was not a lot at all. Especially for an Anubis kid. She walked in to hear loud music and screaming. But not bad screaming, screaming like teens having fun. A beautiful blonde girl ran down the hall in her pink dress laughing with delight as another guy chased her, grabbed her, and kissed her, before leaving and not noticing Nina at all. She walked in the room the two blondes went in and felt totally invisible. The blondes were laughing on the couch with a laptop. There were two very tall guys laughing and dancing, and occasionally spraying people silly string. Then there were everyone else dancing, laughing, avoiding silly string. There was simultaneous buzzing and beeping that went on.

"Hey guys, Jack Jackal posted again" the blonde, Amber said.

"Oh boy, who's it on this time?" Mara asked.

_Jack Jackal here. My sources have told me that our favorite Blondes are back together. How long do you give Barbie and Jockenstein? I'm putting my bets on two weeks, tops. XOXO Jakal _

"Whatever, we're together for good this time" Mick said.

_Just when I thought things were getting a bit boring, a new girl walks into the Anubis house. She looks boring enough. Pretty plain. But nothing in the Anubis house is boring. Lets see if the newby can handle Anubis house, and even more so, the initiation. What drama will she cause? We know she will, they always do in Anubis. XOXO Jakal_

"What new girl?" Jerome asked.

"Uh, I think that would be me" Nina said.

"When did you get here?" Alfie asked

"Uh, maybe five minutes ago" Nina answered

"Jack's right, you are kind of plain" Amber said.

"Amber" Fabian said getting up and walking to Nina. "Sorry, I'm Fabian"

"I'm Nina" Nina said. "What initiation-"

She was cut off by more phones going off.

_Spotted, our own Queen Bee just buzzed on campus. Little J's here! We just saw her walk on campus, making her way to the Anubis house. I wonder what Lonely Boy thinks of this. Or Trix. This is going to be very interesting. XOXO Jakal_

"You mean Joy?" Eddie asked.

"Who else is Little J?" Patricia asked.

"Do you think it's true?" Fabian asked.

"When is Jack wrong?" Jerome asked. Just then the door opened and closed to reveal a short girl with brown hair.

"Hey!" She said. The whole house stared at her. Patricia frowned and walked up the steps.

"So it's true then" Alfie said. "You really are back"

"Yes how'd you know?" Joy asked

"Jack Jackal" Mick said.

"I've only been here three seconds and already I'm on that stupid app again" Joy said.

"I'm going to go check on Patricia" Mara said.

"I'll go with you" Fabian said

"I'm hungry" Mick said heading to the kitchen.

"Same" Eddie said. Amber, Jerome, and Alfie nodded at each other.

"So newby" Jerome said.

"My names Nina" Nina said.

"We're the... Welcoming Committee" Amber said.

"Patricia's head, but she's a bit preoccupied" Alfie.

"Ok, so what does the welcoming committee do?" Nina asked.

"Oh God" Joy said. Nina looked at her, confused.

"We'll be more than happy to tell you" Jerome said.

"You see, before we can properly welcome you into the house, you have to prove you can handle it" Alfie said. "We aren't just _a_ house. We're _the_ house"

"We have a reputation to uphold" Amber said

"That's right. So we can't let some girl waltz right in and ruin it" Jerome said.

"So what do I have to do?" Nina asked

"Nothing!" Joy said. "Absolutely nothing"

"Yes she does" Alfie said

"What are you going to do to her if she fails?" Joy asked. "Kick her out?"

"Precisely" Amber said.

"You can't do that" Joy said

"Yes we can" Jerome said. "Now that we have Sweety Jr"

"Stop being so uptight about this" Amber said

"It's just a way to make people suffer!" Joy said

"It was your idea!" Jerome exclaimed

"It was a dumb one!" Joy said

"When did you become such a buzz kill?" Alfie asked

"I grew up. You should try it" Joy said. She walked up the stairs with her luggage.

"So, are you game for it? Or do you want to leave now?" Alfie asked her.

"What do I have to do?" Nina asked. The three smirked at this.

Joy went up to her old room with her luggage, to see Amber's stuff. Trudy came up behind her.

"Oh Joy!" Trudy said with a surprised grin.

"Hi Trudy!" Joy said hugging her.

"Victor told me you were returning today!" Trudy said. "That's going to be Nina and Amber's room"

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Joy asked

"With Patricia and Mara of course" Trudy said directing her to a slightly larger room with three beds.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea" Joy said as she walked in the room. Patricia was in there with Mara and Fabian. She smiled at Fabian and he shyly smiled back.

"You're rooming in here?" Patricia asked. "I'd rather room with the dopey looking new girl"

"Uh, Mara, Fabes, Could you give us a minute alone?" Joy asked

"Sure" Fabian said

"No!" Patricia said

"I think it would be good for you" Mara said at the doorway. Just before leaving she added: "Just... try not to kill her"

"Ok Patricia, I'm sorry. But that was last year-" Joy started

"Well you left, so I didn't have time to be angry at you then!" Patricia said. "We were supposed to be best friends"

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Joy asked

"Two ways actually" Patricia said. "You can either get out of my room, or go to hell"

With that said Patricia walked out of the room and down the stairs. Joy walked out and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Nina said.

"It's ok, uh that's your room" Joy said pointing to the room she used to be in.

"Oh ok, thank you" Nina said walking in. Joy followed in.

"What are they going to make you do?" Joy asked her sitting on the bed.

"Well, they're planning this party tonight, and apparently they want it in some warehouse. I have to get the keys from some guy named Victor so I can unlock it for them" Nina said

"That's all? They're either running out of ideas, or getting soft on their victims" Joy said

"Well what do you usually do?" Nina asked

"Well, we once made Fabian stay in the Attic all week. Worst part is, we kept the door unlocked, so he could come out if he wanted to, but it would prove he couldn't handle it here" Joy said. "But even that was weak compared to what we did to Mara"

"Weren't the teachers worried?" Nina asked

"Please, we had the teachers wrapped around our fingers" Joy said.

"How did it get started?" Nina asked.

"Good question" Joy smirked. "Back in 2007, when we were in our fifth year, the house used to put different grades in a house together. There were eight of us. I was the youngest. The older kids would give me advice, for how to survive high school. I kind of took after them. Then they did some rearranging, because they felt mixing grades was a bad call on their part. So I was in a house with Patricia and Jerome. The rest of the kids seemed... weak. They would always rat us out whenever we did something fun. It began to get annoying. So Patricia had the idea to get rid of them, one by one. Put them in a different house. By now we were in eighth grade. Somehow, we managed to get them put in a different house. We got five more kids, Alfie being one of them. Most of them would rat on us, just like the old group. Alfie wouldn't. He wouldn't do anything. So we tortured them until they asked to be assigned to a new house. Alfie was the last one, and no matter what we did to him, he wouldn't break. One day, he got us back. There was globs and globs of gum _in my hair_. It was so bad, I had to cut it off. I walked around with a boy cut for months. He found a way to make Jerome turn blue. He put something in his body wash. It wouldn't come out for weeks. He replaced all of Patricia clothes with pink ones. She couldn't go shopping, and was stuck in them for like three months. Instead of getting angry, we were impressed. Well, a little angry too. So I came up with the idea to have an initiation. If they could handle being in this house. Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and I became the 'welcoming' committee. I guess Amber took my spot when I left"

"Wow" Nina said. "You guys sound... cruel"

Joy smiled at her. "We've been called worse. But I've changed. I'm not like that anymore. I don't want drama, I just want a normal school year"

"Why'd you leave?" Nina asked. Joy looked guilty.

"Time for supper!" Trudy called from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go eat" Joy said smiling and pulling her down stairs. Everyone was already sitting at the table, and there was no room for Nina or Joy.

"Oh, I have two more chairs" Trudy said running into the back and coming out with two more chairs that she smushed into the table. Nina and Joy sat awkwardly.

"So, Gia" Amber started

"It's Nina" Nina responded.

"I just wanted to make sure you know the plan" Amber said. Everyone looked at her.

"What does she have to do?" Mara asked

"Unlock the warehouse for our party tonight" Jerome said.

"What?" Mara asked. "That's all? Do you know what I went through during _my_ initiation?"

"Our best work" Joy mumbled. Alfie smirked at her.

"Wait, I thought the party was in the wo-" Eddie started

"Warehouse, correct" Patricia said. "You're lucky Newby, we usually do _much _worse"

"I've heard" Nina said. She turned to Mara. "What happened during your initiation"

"We dropped her off in the middle of the woods, and told her to find her way back" Jerome said.

"But those woods aren't that big, they're mostly just a barrier" Nina said

"Which is why we had to drop her off in the woods two miles from here. Big enough to go camping" Patricia said

"But they didn't tell me that! They told me we were going the next day! They took me when I was sleeping! I woke up surrounded by trees" Mara said.

"Not our fault you're a heavy sleeper" Alfie said.

"Some guy tried to kidnap me, and I almost got mauled by a bear. Plus when I finally made it out, I was expecting to see campus, and instead I saw a hill that lead to the freeway!" Mara said

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, we hired that guy" Patricia said. Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia burst out laughing. Joy snickered a little bit.

"Sorry Mara" Jerome said. Mara rolled her eyes. After dinner, everyone got ready.

"You can come to the party if you want. But you have to look better than that. Even I'm dressing up" Patricia said to Nina. Nina had on jeans and a plain tank top. Patricia had on red leopard print jeans, a black crop top, and her biker boots. Nina was in Patricia's room, because Mara was helping Amber choose her outfit.

"Are you going Joy?" Nina asked. Though she could have guessed the answer. Joy was in her pajamas, on her bed, reading a magazine.

"She's not invited" Patricia said

"Even if I were, I'm not a party person" Joy said

"Please, you are _the_ party person" Alfie said coming into the room with Jerome.

"Maybe I _was_" Joy said. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I'm not buying this little saint act" he said. "You were too messed up to turn into Britains Little Angel"

"Whatever Jerome" Joy said.

"I'm not going to this party" Nina said interrupting the conversation.

"But you are getting the keys" Alfie said

"C'mon Christina" Jerome said.

"Christina?" Nina asked

"I thought her name was Carina" Alfie asked

"Her name is Tia doofuses" Patricia said

"Actually my name is Nina" Nina said as all four of them left. Mara bumped into her as she tried following the three of them.

"Sorry Nina" Mara said

"You know my name!" Nina said

"Yeah, don't mind them. They used to call me Laura, Tiara, anything but Mara" Mara said

"Well I have to go" Nina said running to catch up with them.

_I heard New girls about to start her initiation. My sources have told me they're going easy on her. Well that's no fun. Don't worry, I'm sure it's all a trick. They're never easy on anyone. I think they're just revealing something else she has to do. New girl better watch her back, because when the Anubis kids get sneaky, someone gets hurt. XOXO, Jackal._

"Lucky" Alfie said when Nina showed them the key.

"Very lucky" Jerome agreed.

"We'll see how lucky she is tonight" Patricia said.

This had Nina a bit confused. All she had to do was unlock the warehouse and go back home. Had she seen the new Jack Jackal post, she would've known to be warned. But of course, she knew nothing about Jack Jackal.

Mara walked up the stairs in her black mini pencil skirt and red tube top. Her stockings had a slight design on them, and she carried her black pumps in her hand.

"Did she get it?" She asked. Nina smiled and dangled the keys in the air.

"Let's go, I'm ready to party!" Alfie said. The house quietly slipped out of the house with their flashlight. They arrived at the warehouse. Nina unlocked it and handed the keys to Amber. It was dark and there didn't seem to be a lightswitch. She didn't know why they wanted to have a party in there. Suddenly she was pushed in and door slammed shut and locked. Lots of laughter followed. She tried opening the door, but to no avail.

"Let me out, what the hell is going on?" Nina yelled.

"Your real initiation starts now" Jerome said.

"If you can stay in there for a week you pass. We'll check on you and ask you if you want to come out. If you say yes, you fail" Patricia said.

"Then it's bye bye Asmina" Alfie said

"Have fun Asmina!" Amber called as the group walked away laughing.

"Asmina? Seriously? That's the weirdest one yet!" Nina yelled. She banged on the door in rage. They tricked her. She should have known, everyone told her they were going suspiciously easy on her. She took her phone out. No service. Looks like she was going to be stuck there. But for how long? It felt like days have passed already but she knew that wasn't true. After a little while she heard footsteps.

"Uh, Nina?" A voice said. "It's Fabian and Mara"

"Mick wanted to come as well, but Amber held him hostage" Mara said with a hint of bitterness.

"How're you doing in there?" Fabian asked.

"Fine I guess. It's dark, I can't even see my hands" she said squinting and putting them out in front of her.

"That sucks" Mara said. "Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome aren't that bad. Sometimes. When you get past the initiation, they might even remember your name"

"Do you think you could get me out of here?" Nina asked hopefully. She waited for an answer but it didn't come. Had they left? "Fabian? Mara?"

"Uh, I don't think so" Mara answered slowly, with hints of sympathy.

"What?" Nina asked

"We would like to, but we aren't going to" Fabian said.

"Why not?" Nina asked.

"Well, if we let you out, then that means you have failed your initiation" Mara said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Nina yelled.

"Well if Eddie weren't here, you could just prove that you can handle whatever torture they'd do to you to get you out of the house, like I did. But now they can just kick you out now" Fabian said.

"We like you, we want you to stay" Mara said.

"Fine" Nina huffed.

"Uh, we're gonna go back to the party" Mara said.

"Good luck" Fabian said. The two walked together to the woods, and saw the fire in the darkness. The music was blasting. She went to get punch at the snack table. It was pretty amazing that they were able to have a woods party. Alfie and Jerome were on the side looking at the dancers. Alfie was looking at Amber dance with Mick and rolled his eyes.

"They'll be broken up again in a day" Alfie said to Jerome over the music.

"And why do I care?" Jerome asked. A girl came up to him with a smirk and she winked at him. He looked past her to Mara, who was busy looking at Mick. He winked back at the girl, and they made their way to the dark part of the woods. Mara went next to Alfie.

"They'll be broken up in a day" Mara said.

"That's what I said" Alfie said. Mara looked at Alfie.

"You're in the same boat as I am, aren't you?" Mara asked.

"Guess so" Alfie said.

"Well, we don't need them to have fun at a party" Mara said. He nodded and the two went into the dance crowd and began to dance together. Eddie came up to Patricia, who looked at him with annoyance.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"I don't think so" Patricia said walking away. He followed her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"If you knew anything about me, you would know that I don't dance" Patricia said.

"Well maybe you haven't found the right dance partner yet" Eddie said

"Or maybe I just don't like it" Patricia said. Eddie rolled his eyes at his attempt of a truce.

"Maybe you don't like it because you're too busy talking, Yacker" Eddie said and walked away.

Amber did her signature moves, rocking back and forth, as Mick began to breakdance.

"Mick, beau, stop it. You look like a fish out of water" Amber said.

"Amber you're doing it again. You're trying to dominate my life" Mick said

"I am not!" Amber insisted.

"Yes you are, you do it all the time" Mick said

"If I do, it's only because I care about you" Amber said. Mick smiled and they kissed. There were lots of cat calls and smiles. Alfie and Mara stopped dancing and stared.

"Alfie, you wanna go back and watch movies together?" Mara asked. Alfie sighed.

"Sure" he said, and the two walked back to the house. They went to Alfie's room and watched The Proposal together. Halfway through the movie Mara paused it and looked at Alfie.

"I'm cold" she said

"No one told you to wear a skirt and no sleeves" Alfie said. He grabbed sweat pants and a hoodie and tossed it to her. He left the room to get snacks.

"Uh, do you know where Nina is?" Joy said coming into the kitchen.

"She's completing her initiation" Alfie smirked. "She's locked in the warehouse"

"Oh no" Joy said. He smiled and walked back into his room to see Mara with the sweats on, and under his covers.

"Did you just take over my bed?" Alfie asked

"I was still cold" Mara said and shifted over for him. He rolled his eyes and they fell asleep in bed watching the proposal.

Nina woke up from her uncomfortable position shivering. There were a few cracks of light shining through parts of the warehouse. she sighed. After sitting there for a while, she felt something run over her foot and screamed.

"That's it" she said. She found a brick and went to what she believed was a window boarded up. She banged on it until it fell apart to see it open, she could escape! She had an idea. She slipped through and ran to the house. She opened the door quietly and went to the kitchen with a large bag and grabbed food and water. She then went to the laundry room and grabbed a blanket and pillows. She walked out to see people in the living room. She crawled out of the kitchen and to the door without being seen. Right before leaving, she heard Patricia.

"I'm going to go check on the new girl, see if she's chickening out already" Patricia said. Nina ran to the ware house and climbed through the window and caught her breath. Moments later Patricia came.

"Hey, you wanna come out yet?" Patricia asked.

"No, I'm ok" Nina called back. Patricia went back to the house. Fabian saw that Patricia was _not _with Nina, and did a silent cheer.

"Go Nina!" he whispered.

Mara woke up, startled to see Alfie shirtless. She gasped and he slowly woke up.

"Oh, if sweat in my sleep, I take my shirt off at night, unconsciously" he said. She nodded and stepped out of the bed. She told him to look the other way and he turned around as she took off the hoodie. She took the sweat pants off and looked around for her skirt. Jerome woke up with a bit of a hangover. The girl he met at the party was sleeping next to him. He looked over to see a shirtless Alfie, and didn't want to know what was under the covers. He then saw Mara looking for her skirt, in her underwear. His eyes popped out of his head. He must have been too drunk to notice them yesterday, and they must have been sleep. By then. He would have said something but was speechless. Victor walked in, looked around the room and left without another word, unseen. Mara finally found her skirt and put it on.

"Thanks for last night Alfie" Mara said kindly. He turned to her and smiled.

"We didn't need the party to have fun. We had our own fun here" Alfie said. They didn't notice the shocked, hurt, and betrayed face Jerome was wearing. She left the room and Alfie stepped out from the covers. Jerome turned so he didn't see anything, and Alfie left. He shook the girl laying next to him awake.

"Hey, uh.. Tiffiney" Jerome guessed.

"I'm Lisa" the girl said groggily.

"That's what I said. You have to go" Jerome said. She looked around and got up to put her clothes on. He changed too, after sending something to the Jackal. She left the house and Eddie saw and hi-fived him.

"Another one?" Patricia asked him. "Does it hurt from overuse?"

"No" Jerome said with a smirk. "But it _is_ throbbing"

"You're disgusting" Joy said. They were in the living room doing their own thing when Victor came through with three toothbrushes. He gave one to Jerome.

"That's the fifth time this month" Victor said. Jerome took it proudly. He gave one to Alfie who was confused. "Third time this month"

"What?" Alfie said. He then gave one to Mara.

"That's a first" he said and left. Mara looked at the toothbrush in her hand. She couldn't think of what she could have done. He wasn't talking about the first time getting a tooth brush, seeing as she got one last week for being out of bed after hours for a glass of water. She knew Jerome was getting one for his girl. Alfie did do _it_ twice already, so he must have just gotten caught doing it... _it_ a third time. But why was she getting one? Just then there was a simultaneous buzzing.

_Oh. My. Anubis. Big A and Little M were spotted dancing and leaving the party together, but I didn't think much of it because, hello! It's the jokester and the bookworm! Turns out those two aren't so innocent. An inside source just told me that those two did the deed. It's less surprising on A's part. It's more surprising that they did it TOGETHER. I was __not__ expecting that one. Do I spy a new couple? Or is it only housemates with __benefits__? ;) XOXO Jack Jackal._

Alfie and Mara looked at the post with their jaws on the floor. Their housemates were looking at them. It was pin drop silent in there. Finally, Mick broke it.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked

"Are you guys going out?" Amber asked

"You guys really did it?" Patricia asked.

"No!" Alfie said. "We didn't do _anything_"

"Jack Jackal's never wrong" Eddie said.

"But I swear we didn't do _that_" Mara said.

"Oh stop denying it" Jerome said annoyed. "I saw it with my own eyes"

"What? Really?" Amber asked.

"I woke up to see a half naked Mara and a half naked Alfie" Jerome said. Their eyes widened with realization, though others thought it was because they got caught. "Then they said, and I quote, 'thanks for last night Alfie, We didn't need to party to have fun. We had our _own fun right here_'"

"Oh my God" Joy said. "Who knew Mara had it in her"

"I _don't _have it in me! I didn't have anything in me! I'm still a virgin!" Mara yelled.

"There was a misunderstanding" Alfie said trying to explain.

"We get it. You guys were dancing together and probably had a few drinks. Then one thing led to another thing, which led to sex" Amber said bluntly. "I just hope you used a condom"

Alfie and Mara were speechless at this point. Now the whole school thinks they're having sex.

"Is this the first time?" Mick asked

"No, nothing happened!" Alfie said. However, most of what he said was drowned out with sounds of 'I can't believe this' and 'oh my god' coming from their house mates as soon as they heard the first part.

"That's not what he said" Mara said

"Ms Jaffray, Mr Lewis, Mr Clark, the toilet bowls!" Victor yelled and they scrambled to get them clean.


	2. Chemistry? No way

_**PLEASE READ! DON'T SCROLL PAST! I THINK YOU WILL BE **__**VERY**__** INTERESTED IN THIS!**_

_**Ok so someone asked me about the couples in the story. Well I don't know what they will be right now. I garentee by the end of the story everyone will have kissed or gone out with everyone. I guess the cannon couples will be which ever I get the most requested in the reviews. If I get more 'Can you add Peddie' and less 'Can we have Patrome' then Peddie will be cannon. If I get more 'Walfie yay!' then 'Please Amfie' then I'll make that a cannon couple.**_

_**Point is, I'll pair people with whoever I feel like it. There will be some crack, maybe a little slash. Don't get upset if a couple you want doesn't get together right away. Odds are it will probably happen at one point in the story.**_

_**Also, Willow isn't coming until chapter 4, and she's a small part in the chapter. She'll be more important as the story goes on. Also KT isn't coming yet, most likely not until chapter like five or six. I still need truths and dares, but I don't know when that's gonna happen in the story, cause I decided not chapter 3. Sorry about the long AN, they won't be this long in the future.**_

**Chapter 2**

_The weekend is over, hangovers are cured, and it's time to get back to school. However, that doesn't mean the fun has to end. I'm always excited for a new day because the Anubis House always brings the entertainment. I wonder what this week will bring! -Jackal_

"Mick, your hair is really messy" Amber said.

"I was training before school, so it's a little sticky from sweat" he said.

"Couldn't you brush it?" She asked him.

"Amber, you're doing it again" Mick groaned.

"Sorry beau" Amber said. They looked at Mara and Alfie ahead of them. They had been hanging out more, because Amber, Jerome, and Mick were avoiding them. Plus everyone else were bugging them about the night 'it' happened.

"I just can't imagine it" Mick said.

"Who cares?" Amber asked annoyed.

"I don't, I just think it's weird" Mick said.

"Please, everytime they come into a room you leave" Amber said.

"What about you?" Mick asked. "Alfie and Mara are like your best friends and now you won't even look at them. Why do you care?"

"I don't!" Amber insisted.

"Neither do I!" Mick yelled.

"Ok, fine!" Amber said and they walked silently the rest of the way.

_Looks likes there's tension with Barbie and Ken. But that's old news. I'm surprised because of what it's about. Why are they so upset over Big A and Little M? Are there some hidden feelings under the makeup and the sweat? I guess we'll find out. -Jackal_

When Alfie and Mara walked through the doors, everyone stared at them. They tried to ignore it, but it's not easy to ignore at least fourty pairs of eyes staring at you everywhere you turn.

"Uh, maybe we should just stay away from each other" Mara suggested. "Just until this blows over"

"Yeah, I agree" Alfie said. He went to his locker, which was next to Jerome's. "Uh hey buddy"

Silence.

"Why are you mad at me?" Alfie asked.

More, deafening silence.

"Ok, fine" Alfie said slamming his locker door shut. The house walked to Chemistry with Mr. Sweet.

"Today, we will be doing a partner project assigned by last name" Mr. Sweet said. He pared people up, which usually went Amber with Eddie, Jerome with Mick, Fabian with Patricia and Alfie with Mara. Joy and Nina were paired together, but Nina isn't there. "Ms. Jaffray, Mr. Lewis could I speak to you in my office?"

"Uh, yes" Mara answered though she knew it wasn't a question. It was a demand. They walked to his office and sat down.

"So, it has come to my attention, that you two have been... a little more friendly than we would like" Mr. Sweet said. "Though I usually let Victor handle this, I'm not sure that it's a good idea that you two work together"

"You know we work well together" Mara said. Mara did the research, and helped Alfie understand what the assignment was. Alfie helped them come up with a good way to present their work. Their projects were always A+ and helped Alfie bring his grade up.

"Mhmm, maybe too well" Mr. Sweet said.

"Mr. Sweet, I swear it's a rumer" Alfie said.

"Mhmm" he said, clearly not believing him. "I do know that your projects are usually outstanding, so I'm giving you a choice. You can work together with a supervisor instead of having different partners. Take it or leave it"

"Take it" Alfie said.

"Leave it" Mara said. "I'm not going to be watched like a fish in a tank"

"You're the only one I work well with! Fabian doesn't explain it to me, Jerome distracts me, and Amber... distracts me" Alfie said.

"Mr. Sweet, it is just a rumor, we aren't doing anything" Mara said.

"You know you can trust Mara" Alfie said. Mr. Sweet looked in between the two of them and sighed.

"Very well" he said.

_Aw, our spotlighted couple of the week are paired together for a project! My theory is the chemicals reacted between them when doing one of their A+ projects. Everyone knows they work really well together! Everyone may be rooting against them, but I'm rooting for them! What do you guys think of our unlikely pair? I'll keep you posted! -Jackal_

After class at lunch, Amber went up to Mara in the bathroom to talk for the first time since she read about the rumor on Jack Jackal.

"So..." Amber started. "So how did it like, start?"

"What?" Mara asked

"You and Alfie" Amber clarified.

"Look, what happened was, after the party, Alfie and I watched a movie together. We fell asleep together," Mara said hoping to finally clear things up. When she looked at Amber's face she realized how what she said sounded "No, I mean we fell asleep, non-sexual. I mean, yes he was shirtless, but it wasn't like that" Mara said.

"Wait, what?" Amber asked. "Mara that's not possible"

"Why not?" Mara asked

"It's not possible to fall asleep with a guy shirtless and have nothing happen" Amber said.

"It is if you have self-control, if you had self control, maybe you and Mick wouldn't have broken up with you last time" Mara said. Amber glared at her.

"What happens between Mick and I is not your concern" Amber said

"What happens between Alfie and I is not your concern" Mara said

"So there is something happening between you two" Amber said

"Why does it matter?" Mara asked.

"It doesn't" Amber said

"Uh huh, so that kiss you had last month was nothing?" Mara asked

"That was for acting" Amber defended.

"Not the Romeo and Juliet kiss, which was totally low on your part, but still unsurprising" Mara said. "The one by the pool when you let him get to second base"

"Will you shut up?" Amber whisper-yelled. "I don't wanna know how you know that, but you can't let anyone hear that. I swear to God Jaffray I will end you"

"You think you're so tough, but you're really a dumb girl with a pretty face that won't get you but so far in life" Mara said. "I hope you die alone, because you don't deserve Mick, or Alfie. You're a dirty whore"

Amber slapped her without thinking about it and Mara stood shocked as Amber walked out of the bathroom with her head held high but her heart hurting.

_BFF...UYFMM! Best Friends Forever... Unless You Fuck My Man! That's what Barbie's thinking. Apparently Little M didn't get the memo that Queen Bee's labeled Mick and Alfie as Barbie's property. (More like Barbie's bitches). Big A's trying to get off her leash so he can dog around with other girls, but Barbie's not allowing it. Don't push her, she's got long pink claws and will totes scratch out your eyes. -Jackal_

Fabian walked to the Warehouse. He was extremely interested in how Nina was doing. She seemed like a smart and strong girl, and she sounded like she was holding up just great.

"Nina?" He called.

"Fabian? Hey" she said.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"I'm fine. It's Monday right?" Nina asked

"Yeah"

"Did my teachers ask about me?" Nina asked

"No, they know you have the initiation" Fabian said

"And they allow this to happen?" Nina asked angrily. "Who's running this school? The students or the adults?"

"Not all of the students" Fabian mumbled.

"Yeah, I get it. Just Amber, Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia" Nina said bitterly.

"Once you pass your initiation, you won't have to worry about them" Fabian said.

"But I don't understand it" Nina said.

"Yeah, I get that it's frustrating. It must be really bad in there" Fabian said.

"Tell me more about your initiation" Nina said.

"Well, they told me I had to stay in the attic for a week, much like yours. It was cold and dark all the time. At one point I got sick. I decided I should go exploring through the stuff, and what I found for the most part, was lots of books and dead animals. On the fifth night, I thought I heard voices. It got really creepy"

"Fabian" a voice said. It was soft, barely audible. "Fabian"

"Fabian" a different voice said.

"FABIAN" the first voice screamed. It made him jump ten feet in the air.

"Leave now!" A deep voice said. "Leave now or suffer the consequences"

"The consequences are most severe" another deep voice said.

"FABIAN LEAVE" the first voice screamed. It was definitely a womans voice.

"RUN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED" the second voice said, also a girl.

"LEAVE NOW"

"SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES"

"THEY ARE MOST SEVERE

"RUN"

Fabian was shaking, bust stood his ground. Then, suddenly, there was banging. Lots of banging all around him. And evil cackles.

"WE WARNED YOU" all four voices said. He saw shadows around him and books were being propelled his way. One hit him and he fell to the ground. He couldn't stay there anymore. He ran down the stairs and opened the attic door, about to step out, when he turned around to see Joy, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie laughing hysterically behind him. They were wearing all black.

"You should have seen your face" Alfie laughed. The others joined him.

"What's the matter Fabian? Scared of a little ghost?" Patricia teased.

"Fabian, leave!" Joy said in a scared and over dramatic voice. It was the first voice he heard.

"Run Fabian!" Patricia said. She was the second voice.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences" Jerome said, he was the third voice.

"They are most severe" Alfie said, the fourth voice.

"H-how d-di-did" Fabian started, he couldn't get his words out.

"What was that, Stutter Rutter?" Jerome asked and the others laughed some more.

"H-how did yo-you get up th-there so quietly?" Fabian asked.

"Your teeth were chattering so loud it probably blocked out the sound of us coming up" Alfie said

"You leaving?" Joy asked. "Because if you leave now, you minus well march yourself right down to another house"

"No, I'm staying" Fabian said.

"Time for supper" Trudy called from downstairs.

"Now we have to go, the food is calling our name" Alfie said

"You look hungry" Patricia said with fake sympathy.

"We'll be sure to bring you back some food" Jerome said, though Fabian knew he was lying. Joy walked through first, pushing past him. Patricia followed bumping his shoulder. Jerome pushed him down and Alfie closed the door in his face.

"That sound terrible" Nina said.

"It was" Fabian said.

"I can't believe Joy did that" Nina said. "She's so nice now"

"Well, she wasn't always nice" Fabian said. "They only do that for the newbies. They're not that bad when you get to know them"

"Well, we'll see won't we" Nina said.

"Yeah" He then took a shaky deep breath. "How about after you pass, I'll take you out for dinner"

It became quiet, and Fabian's heart was beating double time.

"Like a date?" Nina asked

"Yeah, or not. I mean, if you want to. I get it if you don't, we did just meet after all-" Stutter Rutter choked on his words.

"Yes" Nina said. "You're the only one who's bothered to speak to me all weekend"

"Really? Yes!" Fabian said. "I have to go now, but I'm looking forward to next Saturday"

"Me too!" Nina said. Fabian smiled as he made his way to the house.

_Aw, love is in the air! But wait, I thought Lonely Boy had a thing with Little J! Who has his heart? The dopey looking new girl who's only been here five minutes? Or the washed up and apparently purified Queen Bitch? -Jackal_

"What's got you so smiley?" Joy asked sitting next to Fabian on the couch in the living room. She refused to read anything Jack posted.

"Oh nothing. I was just visiting Nina" Fabian said.

"She's really nice" Joy said ignoring the pang of jealousy and seeing it as a nice friendly visit. "I wonder if we can get her out of there early"

"Don't even think about it" Patricia snapped surprising the two of them and appearing out of thin air.

"Isn't that kidnapping or something though" Fabian said, Patricia shrugged.

"I've been to juvie, remember?" she said glaring at Joy.

"Patricia I'm sorry" Joy said again

"Save it" Patricia said and walked off. Fabian, who was feeling awkward now, left and went into his room.

"Juvie huh?" Eddie asked Patricia coming into her room. "Maybe you're more badass than I thought"

"Shut it Krueger" Patricia said. "It's not even funny"

"Whoa calm down" Eddie said

"No! Everything's just one big joke to you, isn't it Sweety Jr?" Patricia spat. "Being in that place was real and I'm not going to laugh about it"

"Ok, ok" Eddie said sadly. It seemed like every attempt to connect with Patricia she would just push him away.

"Great, now go away" Patricia said. "Don't you have a project to do with Amber?"

"Uh, yeah" he said making his way to Amber's room while Patricia went down to Fabians. Eddie went in Amber and Nina's room to see Amber and Mick making out. "Whoa, PDA"

"What do you want Sweety?" Amber said annoyed.

"My last name is Miller remember?" Eddie said. "Which is why we were paired together for this project Millington"

"Ok fine" Amber said sending Mick away. "So, chemistry"

"What should our theme be?" Eddie asked

"It could be about dating! If that's not chemistry, what is?" Amber asked

"I don't think that's what he wants" Eddie sighed.

"No look" Amber said trying to explain. "When I kiss Mick, I feel warm and fuzzy and sparks fly"

"Ok..." Eddie said

"That's chemistry" Amber said. "But when I kiss other guys nothing"

"I still don't think-" Eddie started. Amber kissed him on the lips surprising him stiff.

"See? Nothing" Amber said. "There's no chemistry there"

"What was that?" Eddie asked after recovering.

"I was proving a point" Amber said.

"What if one of Jack Jackals many spies saw us?" Eddie said. "I do not want to deal with Mick"

"Relax, no one saw" Amber said. "By the way, you have lipgloss on your lips. I'd tell you to leave it, but I don't think it's your style"

Eddie wiped his mouth furiously trying to get all evidence of Amber's point proving off of him. Alfie and Mara were working on their project together as well.

"What do you want to do?" Mara asked. "It's just an introduction project to see what we know"

"I guess I'm not doing anything, seeing as that's all I know about chemistry" Alfie said.

"Come on Alfie think" Mara said.

"We should do something that has to do with food" Alfie said. Mara rolled her eyes, but then got an idea.

"Yes! What if we made ice cream?" Mara asked

"Can't we just buy some?" Alfie asked

"No, we make ice cream as our project" Mara said.

"That's chemistry?" Alfie asked. Mara nodded. "I'm in!"

"Ok great!" Mara said.

"I told you we work well together" Alfie said. They high-fived just as Jerome walked in.

"Oh don't let me interrupt you" Jerome said coldly.

"Mara can I talk to Jerome?" Alfie said. She nodded and left. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem" Jerome said

"Obviously you do" Alfie said. "People don't go around mad for no reason"

"Did you forget I hate everyone and everything? I get mad easily" Jerome said.

"Is it something I did?" Alfie asked

"No" Jerome said.

"Is this about the Mara thing?"Alfie asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jerome said. Alfie eyed him.

"You like her" Alfie said. "Now everything makes sense"

"I do not" he said.

"It's ok Jerome, you can admit it to me. I won't tell anyone" Alfie said. Jerome looked at him before leaving the room.

"Ok, so we're going to need milk, whipping cream" Mara listed as she came back into the room. "Sugar, Vanilla, Sodium Chloride, two ice cubes, a ziplock bag, and a thermometer"

Eddie and Amber were still brainstorming.

"What about that colorful fire stuff?"

"Ugh what's wrong with my idea?" Amber asked

"That's not what he wants" Eddie said

"But it's all I know and that's what this project is about" Amber said. "I mean, do you even know how to make colorful fire?"

"No" Eddie admitted. "But I can google it"

"C'mon Eddie!" Amber pleaded

"No" Eddie said

"Please"

"It's not chemistry"

"Is so"

"You didn't even prove it right!" Eddie exclaimed

"How?" Amber asked.

"You and Mick suck face like vacuum cleaners, of course it feels like chemistry" Eddie said.

"Fine" Amber said. She practically leaped on Eddie and shoved her tongue down his throat. Eddie was, again, shocked, but got over it. He didn't like that she was on top and quickly flipped her over. Next thing he knew she was taking his shirt off and he broke the kiss to lift her shirt above her head. He unzipped her skirt when-

"Oh my God"Jerome said at the doorway surprising them both. The two separated and went to find their clothes, which were scattered all around the room. "What is this?"

Amber and Eddie looked at each other nervously before responding. "Chemistry"

"Oh this is rich!" Jerome smiled. "Just wait until I tell Mick"

"No wait!" Amber stopped him by closing the door and blocking it. "We'll do anything, just don't tell"

"Oh? Anything?" Jerome asked looking at Eddie. He nodded. "Hmm, Ok"

He left and the two looked at each other.

"N-No chemistry right?" Amber asked. Eddie nodded.

"No chemistry" Eddie responded.

Patricia and Fabian finished and Fabian sat on his bed, thinking. His date was on Saturday and he was a nervous wreck. It took all of his confidence just to ask her out, and that wasn't much confidence.

"Hey Fabian" Mick said.

"What's up?" Eddie asked coming into the room.  
"I need advice" Fabian said. "On girls"

"Maybe we need all of the guys" Mick said. He called Jerome and Alfie in the room.

"Hey, Fabian needs girl advice" Eddie said when the two came in.

"I asked Nina out" Fabian said.

"Nina? I thought this was about Joy" Mick said. Fabian blushed.

"No it's about Nina" Fabian said. "I really like her. I want the date to go well"

"Charm her" Eddie said.

"I say hit and run. No need for the drama of a relationship" Jerome said.

"No, I don't want her to just be a sex victim" Fabian said.

"Bring her roses" Alfie said. "Give her a small gift"

"Make her feel like a Queen" Mick said.

"If you really don't want to screw this date up, learn about her" Eddie said

"Oh yeah!" Mick said

"How?" Fabian said.

"I don't know" Eddie said.

"If you really like her like you say you do, then you'll do what you have to" Jerome said. The boys left and Fabian thought about what they said some more. He quickly went up to Nina's room and looked through her stuff. He found a diary and read it as he began to take notes.

"Ok, so she's allergic to cats, but loves them anyway. She's also allergic to nuts. She loves looking at the stars, and she likes art. She used to sing but she stopped when she was ten" Fabian thought. He read some more and his eyes widened. "Oh my God"

_Everyone has secrets. Secrets that aren't so bad that they may share with two or three people. and secrets that are too horrible to reveal to anyone. At Anubis, the secrets are deadly. They're secrets no one can know, and even I don't know all of them. But I know when someone's keeping them. I don't think Nina's as boring and 'Goody, goody' as she lets people believe. I think she'll fit in at the house just fine. -Jackal_


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! Not gonna have a long A/N. Just gonna say you learn more about their past now. And I have a new Cover for the story! Also, I NEED Truths and Dares for them. And Willow's in the next Chapter. That's it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nina woke up to the sound of sirens, getting closer and closer. Suddenly they stopped and the door flew open. Four police officers ran in with flashlights and he opened her eyes wide, before all of a sudden they stopped. They looked around the room seeing blankets and different snacks around the room.

"Where did this come from?" One of them said. The voice was familiar.

"Amber?" Nina asked. She took her hat off and shined the light on her face, her hair braided down her back. Next to her was Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia.

"Where the hell did all of this come from?" Jerome asked.

"I snuck out and got it from the house" Nina said.

"I knew she couldn't handle it at Anubis" Amber said. "I mean, she looks like a librarian in training"

"Welp, off to whatever house for you" Patricia said.

"No I don't think so" Nina said. "You told me that I had to stay in here for a week. You didn't say I couldn't leave for a few minutes. You also said when you came and asked if I wanted to stay, I had to say yes or I failed. I never said yes"

"You found a loophole" Jerome said. "I'm impressed"

"What do you say? She already passed her initiation, yeah?" Alfie asked them. They all smiled.

"Ready to make Anubis history, Nina?" Patricia said. Nina smiled.

"You remembered my name" Nina said.

"Yup" Amber said putting her arm around her.

_Woah! For the first time EVER an Anubian finished her initiation EARLY! I knew this Nina girl was going to be interesting. Now if only she could do something about that frizzy hair... -Jackal_

Nina walked into the house to hear her name being chanted and everyone was jumping up and down. The others behind her joined in. She couldn't believe it. Before they couldn't even remember her name, and now they were chanting it.

"Welcome to Anubis House!" Joy said.

"We love getting new members, it's just double the fun!" Amber said.

"Well thanks for the... _warm_ welcome but right now, all I want is a shower" Nina said.

"Fair enough" Mick said. Nina went up stairs to her room and finally opened her luggage.

"Now that you're in..." Amber said in the doorway. "It's time for your Anubis makeover"

"Excuse me?" Nina asked.

"Everyone's done it. Haven't you noticed Fabian is probably the hottest nerd you'll ever meet?"

"It may have crossed my mind" Nina mumbled.

"Nina a makeover doesn't just make you look better, it boosts your confidence. You walk taller and smile more and excell more" Amber explained.

"Let me... think about it" Nina said.

"You have ten minutes" Amber said. Nina walked down the hall to Joy's room where she found her reading.

"I have a question for you" Nina said sitting on the foot of her bed. Joy raised an eyebrow, but put her book down.

"Shoot"

"Amber wants to give me a makeover but... I don't know if I should go through with it..." Nina said.

"Why are you asking me this?" Joy asked.

"Because I respect you and your opinion" Nina said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were this girl who apparently had some... issues" Nina said.

"To say the least" Joy chuckled.

"But you overcame them and became this really awesome person and friend" Nina said. Joy smiled.

"Well" she started. "I don't see what harm a makeover can do"

"You don't?" Nina asked.

"No, makeovers are fun" Joy shrugged. "To give and get. And they give you a great sense of confidence"

"So you think I should do it?" Nina asked.

"If you want to" Joy said.

"Ok, I'll do it" Nina said getting up. But then she thought for a moment before sitting back down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Something else?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, don't get mad" Nina said. "But, I'm just so curious"

"Go ahead"

"Why did you leave?" Nina asked. "I mean, it sounds like you had no problems. You ruled the school with your friends, you had no worries. Yeah, it sounds like you are better now, but it seems like a life someone wouldn't want to leave"

"Oh it wasn't so picture perfect" Joy said. She looked at Nina seriously. "You know how when you're angry, but a camera comes your way, you smile anyway?"

"Yeah"

"That's how our, I mean my life was before I left" Joy said. "And you know how a toddler might show their true emotions when the camera comes, because they haven't yet learned the unwritten rule to always smile?"

"Yeah, I guess" Nina said.

"That's how I was right before I left" Joy said. "That's how we all were"

"Who?"

"Our little group. Jerome, Patricia, even poor Alfie" Joy said. "It became... Pretty bad"

"Really?"

"Yeah, for different reasons" Joy said. "I'm really proud of them honestly. They may seem a bit... mean-"

"And immature and rude and irresponsible-" Nina continued.

"But" Joy interrupted. "They're doing so much better"

"You still didn't answer my question" Nina said.

"I'm sure you could find it somewhere on Jack Jackal" Joy shrugged.

"What is that, who is that?" Nina asked.

"Oh, this person who finds out all of our secrets and exposes them to the whole school" Joy said in disgust.

"All of them?" Nina asked.

"Pretty much" Joy said and Nina gulped. "It was one of my problems. All of my secrets revealed, being judged, having the feeling that someone is always watching me..."

"Do they talk about you all of the time?" Nina asked.

"I'm the Lindsay Lohan of Jack Jackal" Joy shook her head in shame. "It's like I've just came from rehab and they're waiting for me to mess up again"

"Do they still talk about you?" Nina asked.

"Probably"

"What do they say?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to know" Joy said. "I told myself before I got here that I didn't want the drama. I didn't want to even look on that app, it's part of the problem."

"Maybe you should" Nina said. Joy looked at her with curiosity and bit of confusion. "I mean, if someone were talking about me, I would want to know what they were saying"

"Then maybe you should too" Joy said. "Because I guarantee Jack's talking about you too"

"What did I do?" Nina asked.

"You walked into Anubis House" Joy shrugged. "Not to mention you made Anubis History"

"Well then, I think I will get this Jackal" Nina said. She took out her phone and went in the app store. "How did the person get the money to create the app?" Nina asked

"Dunno" Joy said. "But you're right. I want to know exactly what everyone's talking about"

Nina opened up the Jackal app. There was a large white jackal on a black screen. Above it said 'the jackal' and below it said 'knows all'. At the very bottom were four buttons. One said 'about me' one said 'Anubians' one said 'submit' and the last one said 'past posts'.

_'Who better to tell me about Jack Jackal'_ Nina thought. _'Than Jack himself?'_

She clicked on 'about me' and it brought her to a screen with a short autobiography.

_I'm not even sure why you've clicked this, because this app isn't about me at all. Everyone knows that something crazy is always happening in Anubis. Everyone knows they rule the school. They're always doing something scandalous. Here is where you'll find all of the insane things that happen there. All you have to do is tell me when you know something and I'll post it for everyone to see._

Nina hit back and next clicked submit. It had a small box for people to type in and an 'upload' button below it. She hit back and clicked 'anubians'. There were ten buttons, each with a name on it. The last one said Nina.

_New Nina. Unimportant at the moment. Totally irrelevant. We don't know much about her, but we hope she stirs up some trouble. __***Update!***__ She totally made Anubis history by finding a loophole in the initiation and getting off early! Welcome to Anubis Newby!_

Above it was a picture of her arriving at Anubis.

"How did they get this picture?" Nina asked. Joy shrugged.

"You learn it's best not to ask questions" Joy said.

Nina went back and clicked Joy. The picture of her looked much different to the Joy she knew now. She looked drunk and she was definitely at a party. She had bags under her eyes and a smirk on her lips that didn't seem genuine.

_Oh Joy. What do I have to say about Little J? She was the Queen Bee of school. She was cruel, evil, and my favorite to write about. She got pretty crazy. Like Britney Spears meets Paris Hilton meets Lindsay Lohan bat shit cray cray. Eventually she just looked a mess. She was never in school and always at parties. She seemed to never be sober. But who cares? She was a blast to write about! Now she's back and is boring as ever. She's changed, and now is just a kill joy._

Nina went back and thought about going to Fabian, but shook her head. Something told her she shouldn't invade his privacy before their date. She went back to the home screen and clicked 'past posts'. It took her to a screen with three different years. She clicked '2011' and it showed all of the months except January and February. She clicked on March and it gave her the first post.

_Hey guys, I'm Jack Jackal, and I'm gonna dish to you the latest gossip. Like did you know in drama class Amber totes half cheated on Mick with Alfie? During the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal, and no it was not the kiss scene. But that didn't stop her! They're fighting about it right now. There's more where that came from!_

"I remember that!" Joy chuckled. "The class was shocked to say the least"

Nina went to 2012 February.

_Spotted, Joy, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome were caught drunk and streaking all around campus! When caught by Sweet they were being disciplined while he had his hands over his eyes and was looking away. They ran away while he was still lecturing them and were found this morning asleep in their birthday suits by the pool! -Jackal_

"Woah" Nina said.

"I... don't remember that..." Joy said. "That section of my life is full of colors, blurs, and blackouts"

"Colors?"

"I wasn't exactly... sober most of the time"

"Huh, well I think I'm gonna talk to Amber now, but thanks for everything Joy" Nina smiled.

"No problem!" Joy said not looking up from her phone. Nina walked to her room to see Amber brushing and braiding her hair.

"I'll do it" Nina said. Amber looked at her.

"I know" Amber said. "But I changed her mind. We'll do it tomorrow before school"

"Before?"

"Yeah, and you'll make your grand entrance tomorrow at school" Amber said.

"I don't think that's a good ide-"

"Night!" Amber said climbing into bed. The next morning Amber got Nina up extra early, there was plucking and pulling and waxing and by the end she felt naked and bald on her body. Possibly both. Nina figured the outfit should be easy, since there were uniforms. Boy was she wrong. She had to try on the perfect fitting shirt and skirt and a jacket. She needed the right accessories, and then there was the makeup. By the end she looked almost completely different.

Starting from the top and going down, her hair was brought back with two bobby pins on each side and neatly brushed down her back. Her jacket was snug but comfortable. Her shirt was tucked into her high waisted skirt and connected with a black belt. She wore red, sheer, thigh high stockings, but she kept her dirty, dingy high tops instead of the black pumps Amber tried to force her feet into. She didn't regret her decision. The outfit was cute, but very un-her. She felt like she wouldn't be lost with her two year old sneakers.

When she came to breakfast everyone stopped and stared at her. She felt uncomfortable, but flattered at the same time. Amber was smiling brightly at her creation.

"Nina you look..." Fabian started.

"Incredible!" Mara finished.

"Hot" Alfie and Jerome said. Nina couldn't help but smile, but being shy and very conservative, she hid it. When she got to school everyone stopped in front of the door.

"Are you ready for your grand entrance?" Patricia asked her.

"Knock them dead" Joy encouraged. Nina took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. All eyes were on her. Suddenly the hall exploded with cheers and catcalls. She beamed, and made her way to her class.

Joy couldn't stop herself. She found herself sneaking the phone out all of the time just reading every post that has been published about her since she left last year. She wanted to stop. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She would get so wrapped up in her phone that she would block out what everyone said.

"Joy!" Trudy yelled at her. She suddenly looked away from her phone and looked around her. When did she get to Anubis House?

"I'm sorry Trudy, what were you saying?" Joy asked trying to get the harsh words of Jack out of her head. At least for the moment.

"I think you need to go to Mr. Winkler's room" Trudy said seriously. Joy was confused, but got up and made her way nevertheless. Arriving there she was surprised to see many students in a circle from many different houses. They all looked up at her. As she looked around at the familiar and not so familiar faces, she stopped short at Jerome who looked at her with curious eyes. Next to him was Patricia who looked annoyed and beyond angry. Finally was Alfie who looked confused as always.

"Hello Joy" Jason said kindly.

"Uh, Trudy sent me here" Joy said. "What is this?"

"It's group therapy" he said. At that moment he looked again at her three housemates but differently. Alfie's eyes were shimmering with tears he was fighting. Patricia was gripping her arm so tight she could see her nails making marks in her skin. Jerome didn't meet her eyes. "Are you going to join us?"

Joy was very familiar with group therapy. And she was feeling a bit depressed lately. She didn't want to find herself spiralling back to those days. She figured maybe this group therapy could help her. She grabbed a chair as the circle shifted allowing her to squeeze in. Jerome forced her to take the spot in between himself and Patricia, much to both girls dismay.

"Would you like to start?" Jason asked.

"Er.. sure" Joy shrugged.

"Why don't you start with your name and your grade-" Jason started.

"No everyone here already knows all of those things" Joy said quickly and a bit harshly. She looked around and out of the estimated twenty-five people in the room she could only remember four of their names besides her housemates and including Jason. "That's kind of why I'm here"

"Ok" Jason nodded for her to go on.

"I know you all know who I am. You all have the app. You all probably read up on me at some point of your life here. You read stories about me. Probably all of them are crazy. I'm sure you saw the post. _'Psycho Queen Bitch'_ and _'Little J's gone Cray!'_" Joy shook her head remembering the posts. "But nothing is private. I told myself before I got here I wouldn't even download the app. But I did. And I've been reading non-stop ever since. I'm not allowed to have secrets, I don't have secrets! They're almost all exposes. I used to want to be a movie star. But I don't want this. The paparazzi? Always fearing someone's watching me. Always waiting to be the next headliner. I'm like the Lindsay Lohan of the school and everyone is waiting for me to mess up again and go crazy. A normal school year is too much to ask"

They all sat in silence letting the words soak in. Then almost simultaneously, there were snaps. Two in a row. She looked at her housemates.

"We snap when we agree with something" Jason said.

"Oh please" the sound came from a boy across from her. He looked annoyed and angry.

"Brighton do you have something to say?" Jason asked.

"Damn right I've got something to say" he said. "Do you expect me to be sympathetic? When I get in trouble I get two weeks detention and kitchen duty. When you get detention you get a warning"

"That's not true" Jerome said immediately. He knew much about consequences.

"You walk around thinking you rule the school. You're all anyone talks about. I know your name but do you know mine? If we never saw each other for a week would you remember my face?"

Joy sat in silence.

"All four of you! You don't know how good you have it!" he yelled. "I'm on a scholarship and I still have to dig for loose change to be able to come here! That is a real problem"

And then, the room erupted in snaps.

"You don't think we have real problems too?" Patricia spat at all of them.

"I'm sorry did you daddy buy you a brown horse instead of a white pony?" Brighton asked.

All four's hearts stopped. He said the 'D' word.

"Did he forget to give you an allowance?" Brighton continued. "Sorry I can't feel sorry for you, I'm too busy feeling sorry for myself"

Joy listened to every word he said and waited for him to finish. She raised her hand asking permission to speak. When she got the nod she looked at him, straight in the eye.

"Fuck you" she said and walked out.

Joy needed to clear her head. How could he say something like that? He knew nothing about her, about any of them. She thought she was going outside, but she found herself finding her way back to the theater, into the prop closet. Behind the mess of crowns and capes was a door. She looked in the fake bush for the key and unlocked it. Inside was a small little couch with a few bean bags and christmas lights all around the room. She had decorated it. She looked behind the couch and saw it. The stash. She picked up the bag of marijuana joints and the lighter next to it.

"I thought you changed" Jerome's voice startled her. She turned around to see him and Alfie. Though Jerome's voice was subtly mocking her, neither of them were smiling or laughing or joking. They looked very serious, almost angry. Patricia came in next looking unmistakingly angry.

"That little cockroach, how dare him!" She said storming in and plopping in her usual bean bag.

"Thought we'd find you here" Alfie said to Joy then looked at the bag. "Just not with that"

"You wanna hit?" Jerome asked.

"I stopped" Joy shook her head putting the bag down.

"So did we" Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie all said.

"Really?" Joy asked.

"Yeah but what do you care?" Patricia asked.

"I always care" Joy said.

"I've been sober for three months" Alfie said.

"One month and a half" Jerome said.

"Since you left" Patricia said. Joy looked up surprised. "It didn't feel right any more"

"What helped you?" Joy asked Jerome and Alfie.

"My dad got out of prison and I'm mending things with my sister" Jerome smiled.

"I stopped caring about what my dad said" Alfie nodded. They sat in silence. A lot of good memories, a lot of bad memories. Then she heard subtle sobs. She looked up at all three but they were all looking at her. She realized the sobs were coming from herself.

"I haven't seen you cry since-" Alfie started but Jerome slapped him on the head and told him to shut up. Patricia couldn't help but come next to her and hug her. Suddenly Joy felt as if it were freshmen year all over again. Patricia comforting her, Jerome and Alfie looking at her with sorry eyes. They've all shed tears in this room. On many different occasions. There was something about the room that just brought them out.

She would come in and find Jerome making a mess of things kicking walls and swearing words she thought may have been illegal. But with tears flowing down his face. She witnessed Patricia have a nervous breakdown, which did more than broke her heart. It scared her. Because Patricia wasn't nervous. She was tough. She saw Alfie laying on the floor, saying nothing. For days. Until finally he began to pound his head on the ground waiting for himself to black out. She remembered herself fighting the others. Screaming at them until she broke down and cried until she was dried out.

"I hate this room" Joy said through the subtle tears. The others chuckled a little, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Oh don't be like that, there are some good memories from here too" Alfie said. The three of them looked at him in confusion.

"Like what?" Patricia asked.

"Like getting away from the drama, feeling free from Jack" Alfie said. "It's the one place where he can't get to us"

"Decorating the room was fun" Joy said.

"Remember that time when we got locked in here, and we thought we were gonna die in here because no one but us knew about the place?" Jerome laughed.

"But it turned out to be pretty cool" Patricia said.

"Did it?" Alfie asked. "I barely remember it"

"I remember some of the day" Patricia said. "I remember playing card games a board games, but I also remember you and Joy acting odd"

"Me and Joy?" Alfie asked. Patricia nodded.

"I hate that day" Joy shook her head. "That was the day I introduced marijuana to you guys"

"It was?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, that's why Alfie doesn't remember it" Joy said. She turned to him. "You were feeling particularly upset that day. Exhausted and angry. Everyone was having fun but you. The board games? You ruined them. The card games? You threw the deck across the room. You needed a pick me up and I had it"

"Oh yeah, Jerome and I were like, babysitting you two, and messing with you" Patricia said.

"That's why it was so fun!" Jerome recalled.

"After a while we tried it" Patricia nodded.

"I feel bad, I can't believe I was the one that started you on it" Joy said sadly. Jerome groaned.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We all tempted each other on something" Jerome said. "Who gave us all our first drink?"

"Me" Patricia said.

"Who gave us our fake IDs?" Jerome asked.

"Me" Alfie said.

"And we all know who tempted everyone to do _that thing _on _that night_" Jerome said.

"We don't speak of that!" Patricia grimaced.

"Point is, we were all messed up" Jerome said. Joy smiled.

"I think we should get back home" Joy said.

"Ok, but don't think that because I was nice to you this one time we're on good terms" Patricia told Joy. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Joy said.

"Yeah, Alfie, we aren't exactly good and happy again either" Jerome said.

"What's wrong with you two?" Joy asked.

"He thinks I'm sleeping with his crush" Alfie said.

"You like Mara?" Joy asked. "I think that's adorable!"

Jerome groaned at Alfie before walking out. They walked in the house and everyone bombarded them with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Out"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing"

"I was so worried!"

"Don't be"

"Why were you out this late?"

"Time got out of hand"

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere"

"It feels like tenth grade all over again"

That came from Amber. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, knowing what she said was true and went to her room.

"Do I need to get the flashlight?" Trudy asked.

"No Trudy not the flashlight!" Patricia protested.

"We weren't doing anything!" Joy assured her. Trudy looked skeptical, but eventually nodded.

"It has been a while since anything bad happened. I believe you" Trudy said. The four smiled, and made their way to their rooms.

_Could the Fearsome Four be at it again? Didn't think _that_ would happen any time soon. Looked like Joy was out of the crew for good. But I guess old habits die hard. Amber better watch out, or she'll be off the island once again. Just that sad little girl who tries so hard to be in, but never is. I guess we have to see how this plays out. I'll be keeping my eye on them. xoxo-Jackal._


	4. Stutters, Sisters, and Secrets

_**LOOK AT ME UPDATING SO SOON!**_

_**Read this, all of my A/Ns are important, so don't skip any of them. I wouldn't put them if they weren't.**_

_**Ok, so about the Truth or Dare. I thought it was happening in Chapter 6, but it's happening in chapter 7. I'm already in the process of writing it. Chapters 5 and 6 are already written and I'm trying to decide when I want to publish them.**_

_**Willow's in this chapter!**_

_**KT comes in Chapter 6, and let's just say, she doesn't get the warmest of welcomes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nina put her stuff in her locker for the first time. She never got the chance to because she's been stuck in a warehouse for half of a week. When she closed her locker she noticed a magnet on the door. It said, 'Anubis'.

"Do you like it?" Nina jumped at the voice of the person next to her. "There's one on everyone's locker who are in Anubis House"

"Um, it's nice" Nina said awkwardly.

"My name's Willow Jenks" the girl said. "I've been dying to get into Anubis. I just love the whole Anubis vibe!"

"Uh huh"

"Willow!" Amber yelled. "Stop bothering the newby!"

"Sorry, she's just so fascinating" Willow said.

"Why don't you do something helpful?" Amber asked.

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"Like go away" Amber said. Willow shrugged and left. Amber sighed and went to Patricia.

"Hey!" she said. Patricia smiled at her. "So you guys kind of disappeared last night. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere" Patricia said.

"And you went with Joy, I thought you were mad at her" Amber continued.

"I am" Patricia said. "We just... You know how you remember something from the past, and you may not even like the person but you have a connection with them?"

"Uh... no" Amber said.

"It's just, Joy and I along with Alfie and Jerome found ourselves in a place where we haven't been in forever that we used to go to all the time before Joy left. I guess we were just feeling nostalgic" Patricia shrugged.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere" Patricia said and went off. Amber sighed. She remembered about three years ago when Joy and her little group would disappear and then come back. Sometimes waisted. Sometimes high. But she could never find out where they went. She wanted more than anything to be apart of their group. She tried to become a fifth member. She thought it was working, but there were still so many inside jokes she didn't know and secrets they kept. When Joy left Amber kind of replaced her. Suddenly they had their own inside jokes and secrets, and finally included her. With Joy back she was afraid she'd be out of the loop again. It helped that Patricia hates Joy, but it didn't help that they were running around feeling nostalgic the whole damn time. She huffed.

To get her mind off of them, she focused on Eddie. She needed to talk to him about the kiss. She began to get worried for her grade, since they still didn't have a subject and it was due soon. She went to go over to him, but he left as soon as she started his way. She was sure he saw her. Was he avoiding her? She groaned again. That would just make things worse.

_What's going on between Eddie and Amber? They barely look at each other. Isn't that a little weird? Don't worry, I plan to find out! -Jackal_

"Jerome we need to talk" Alfie said. Jerome sighed.

"Yeah I guess we do" Jerome said to Alfie. "I'm sorry"

"Wait what? You never apologize!" Alfie said Jerome smiled.

"Well you deserve one. I've been an ass to you" he said.

"Yeah" Alfie nodded.

"When you said you didn't like Mara I should've believed you. And yes, I do like Mara" Jerome said.

"I knew it!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Tell anyone and you die" Jerome warned. "I should have known Amber's all you care about"

"Hehe... yeah" Alfie said.

_Aw, brothers for life right! A Dog and the J Meister finally made up. That's good, we all missed out dynamic duo! And you know what they say! Bros before Hoes! -Jackal_

After school, Eddie went to the kitchen and opens the fridge and got out a glass of orange juice. He closed the door to see Amber with a hand on her hip, which made him jump a little.

"You're avoiding me" she said.

"Avoiding you? What? Never!" She gave him a look telling him she's not buying it. "I just don't want Mick to think anything is going on between us"

"Nothing's going on between us" Amber said. "Nothing"

"Tell that to Jerome" he mumbled.

"It's simple. We just have to make sure no one else finds out" Amber said. "Jack didn't see, so I doubt anyone else will"

"Everyone else is unimportant, we just can't let Mick know" Eddie said.

"Or Patricia" Amber said.

"Why Patricia?" Eddie asked. Amber raised an eyebrow at him and walked away. "WHY PATRICIA?"

"Why Patricia what?" Patricia's voice startled him making him jump again.

"You girls need bells attached to your wrists or something because-"

"What were you talking about with Amber?" Patricia interrupted.

"Oh... Nothing..."

"Nothing like what?"

"Just our... project of course!" Eddie said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Your project?" Patricia asked and Eddie nodded. "Ok, so if you were just talking about your project then how come my name was brought up?"

"Because we..." Eddie was usually good at coming up with lies on the spot, but something about Patricia made him nervous. "We wanted you to test it"

"Cut the crap Eddie" Patricia shook her head. "I already know"

"You know I kissed Amber?!" Eddie whisper shouted.

"YOU KISSED AMBER?" Patricia exclaimed and Eddie put his hand over her mouth.

"You didn't know?" He asked.

"No I knew" Patricia smirked.

"You knew?"

"Well, I know now that you told me" Patricia said.

"...What?"

"Well, I heard your conversation and figured out it was something you two did that you couldn't tell Mick nor me for some reason that Jerome knew. Knowing Amber, I'm surprised the only thing you did was kiss. So I figured it out on my own, you just confirmed it" Patricia explained.

"Oh" Eddie said. "DON'T TELL Mick"

"He's right behind you" Patricia said.

"What!" Eddie turned around to see no one. Patricia laughed at him. "Not funny!"

"Uh, one question, all you did was kiss, right?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Eddie asked. "What's it to you?"

"Just curious" she mumbled and left the room.

_Haha! I figured out what's going on with Barbie and the Bad Boy! But I'm gonna let this play out on it's own. The truth will come out eventually, and I can't wait to see that show! Just wait! -Jackal_

Nina went to Fabian in his room with a smile on her face.

"So I'm really excited for Saturday" Nina said.

"M-Me too!" Fabian stuttered.

"Is something wrong? You seem really jumpy"

"Fabian's always like that" Mick laughed. Nina jumped at the sound of his voice. "Wow, you guys are perfect for eachother"

"Were you here before?"

"Yeah, you were just busy looking at Fabian" Mick chuckled.

"Uh, Nina, if you don't mind me asking..." Fabian started. "Why did you move from America?"

"Well I like new places" Nina shrugged.

"But you were always a home body" Fabian said. Nina looked at him, confused and curious. "W-Well, you s-seem like it..."

"I... I needed to get away" Nina said. "Sometimes you just have to walk away from your past"

Nina sighed and walked away.

"You're not being discreet enough" Mick said immediately. "You were not supposed to read that, so you can't slip up and hint that you did"

"I know, I just got nervous I guess" Fabian said. He fell into his bed, thinking about what he read.

_I still wake up in the middle of the night. Nightmares. He's haunting me. I can still hear him. First it's smooth and charismatic. 'Let it happen. It will be ok. Don't be scared. You trust me, right?' But then it's rough and demanding, frightening. 'GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE. DO WHAT I SAY! TELL SOMEONE AND I'LL KILL HER!' That's the voice that haunts me._

"Poor Nina" Fabian whispered.

Eddie came in to see a girl with dark skin and long curled hair. She looked a little bit like an older Mara.

"Well hello!" Eddie said in a flirty way, making his way to her immediately.

"Do I know you?" The girl said.

"Amanda!" Mara exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my sister without a reason?" Amanda asked.

"I'd rather you not" Mara said. "Besides, in the three years of me being here you've never visited me, not even on founders day, so why the sudden love?"

"I was around" Amanda shrugged. "So, show me to your room"

"You can find your own way" Mara said and walked to the kitchen. Eddie followed her.

"Why so cold to your sister?" Eddie asked.

"She always thinks she's better than me at everything" Mara said sadly. "I was always in her shadow, here I'm just Mara"

"She's hot" Eddie said. Mara looked at him with exasperation.

Amber walked into the house, and was confused to see the girl on the couch.

"Has anyone told you that you look like Mara?" Amber asked.

"Uh, yes" she said.

"What grade are you in?" Amber asked.

"Uni..."

"Wait you don't go to this school?" Amber asked.

"No" Amanda said. "I'm visiting my sister"

"Who's your sister?" Amber asked

"...Mara..."

"Oh! Is that why you look like her?" Amber asked.

"It would make sense" Amanda said.

"Where's Mara?" Amber asked.

"She's not exactly giving me the warmest of welcomes" Amanda said. "She kind of hates me"

"Really? Do you hate her back?" Amber asked.

"Uh, well, sisterly hate I guess" Amanda said.

"I hate her too!" Amber said. "She recently made me very angry, so I'm gonna tell you stuff about her that you may or may not find interesting"

"Could you tell me where her room is?" Amanda asked.

"I'll take you there!" Amber said pulling her off of the couch and up the stairs.

"All I'm saying is hear her out!" Eddie said following Mara out of the kitchen.

"Wait, where did she go?" Mara asked.

"Maybe to powder her nose?" Eddie asked. Mara looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't girls do that?"

"Ugh!" Mara said. She rushed up the stairs and as she approached her room she saw Amber come out and give her signature smile. When Mara went in she saw Amanda in the room. _'My arch enemy at home and my arch enemy at school talking? This can't be good'_

"Mara, how old are you again?" Amanda asked.

"Fifteen" Mara said.

"Why the hell are you having sex at fifteen?" Amanda yelled.

"I'm not!"

"Wait until I tell mum and dad, you're so screwed" Amanda said.

"But-"

"When I was fifteen I only cared about sports and my studies" Amanda said. Mara dug her nails into the palm of her hand and tried to steady her breathing. She was so sick and tired of being compared to her sister. Of trying to live up to her legacy. Of never being good enough. At sports, school, even her appearance. Everything she did was to try to impress her parents and make them proud but Amanda stole the spotlight before the rays could even come close to shining on her. She wanted nothing more than to be herself.

And in that moment. She. Was. _Done_. From that point on she would do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Go ahead" she said through her teeth. "Tell them"

"What?" Amanda asked.

"I am so done trying to live up to the Amazing Amanda. I am my own damn person and if you didn't notice, mom and dad aren't here!" Mara yelled. "So I'll do what I want, and you can't stop me and neither can they"

Amanda stood shocked not saying a word.

"Now get the hell out of my room and off of my campus" Mara said. Amanda actually found herself leaving. She gave her sister one last look and hoped she didn't do anything too drastic.

After seeing her sister leave, Mara ran down the stairs straight to Alfie and Jerome's room. Jerome in just boxers and Alfie shirtless.

"Whoa!" Jerome exclaimed.

"I need you guys to do me a favor" Mara said. The boys looked at her expectantly. "I need you to pop my cherry"

Jerome stood staring at her shocked, until finally asking. "Both of us?"

"One of you is fine" Mara said. "You guys are most likely to do it"

"Why the sudden craving?" Alfie asked.

"None of your business" Mara mumbled.

"Mara, you're special" Jerome said. "You don't want your first time to be with anyone, you want it to be with someone you love"

"Well I _do_ love you guys!" Mara said.

"You know that's not what I mean" Jerome said.

"Was your first time with someone you love?" Mara asked.

"No, but I wish it was" Jerome shrugged.

"Yeah, you want your first time to be wonderful, special. Or it won't mean anything" Alfie said.

"Was your first time bad?" Mara asked.

"No mine was great!" Jerome laughed.

"Mine was terrible" Alfie said. "I don't remember most of it"

"Look, it's late and we're both half naked so it would be better if you left" Jerome said. Mara sighed.

"Fine" she said. She went to go out the door, but it wouldn't open. "The door's not opening"

"What?" Jerome asked walking over to it. He tried to get it open but to no avail.

"It's stuck?" Alfie asked. Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, come pull it open with me" Jerome said. Alfie made his way over and they both pulled but it wouldn't open.

"Ok, time for plan B" Mara said.

"What's plan B?" Jerome asked. She began to bang on the door for help.

* * *

_**So I have both versions written, so it can go either way.**_

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Do you want Mara to lose her V card to Jerome or Alfie? Review and tell me, the one that gets the most votes in the reviews will happen.**_

_**I'm guessing that Jerome will win, but just in case you guys surprise me, I have the Alfie one written also.**_

_**SO GO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**_


	5. Panic! At Anubis

_**So, te letters between 'b' and 'd', 'g' and 'i', and 'u' and 'w' in the alpabet aren't working. So until my laptop stops being retarded, I got up to apter 6 fully written. I'm not sure ow mu updating I'll be doing after tat.**_

_**You guys surprised me wen I saw tat te most otes for wo will take away Mara's irgenity was Alfie! But I'm doing wat you asked. No M rated, I don't do M rated. I wouldn't een know ow to write it. So it's not detailed. Sorry to tose wo don't approe of Alara/Malfie. Damn tis as to be annoying to read, an you een understand wat is being said rigt now? Goodness so sorry!**_

**Chapter 5**

"We are _never_ gonna get out of here" Mara groaned.

"That's positive thinking" Jerome scoffed.

"Is it just me or are the walls closing in?" Alfie asked breathing heavily and leaning on the wall for support.

"Uh oh, claustrophobia is kicking in" Jerome said.

"Alfie breath" Mara commanded.

"Breathe, deep breaths" Jerome said.

Alfie did as he was told, already feeling better. "Thanks" he said.

"So..." Jerome said picking up a deck of cards. "Wanna play in the meantime?"

"I guess" Mara said.

"Why not?" Alfie asked.

Fabian approached Nina, who smiled at him right away. "So I thought I'd tell you, our date is going to be a moonlight picnic"

"I love picnics and the stars!" Nina said.

"R-really I had n-no idea" Fabian stuttered. He mentally slapped himself for being so obvious. Mick was right, she can't know.

"I really am excited about this. There's something about you that's so... trustworthy"

"Really?" Fabian asked feeling lower than dirt.

"Yeah. It's those chocolate eyes I melt into" Nina smiled.

"I have to go" Fabian said making a discreet exit.

"Oh... kay..." Nina said, wondering what was making him act that way.

_Fabian's being awfully secretive isn't he? What could that mean? What is he possibly hiding? Nervous, sweaty, guilty, and only around Nina! I can tell this won't end well._

_Whelp more fun for us! -Jackal_

Fabian rushed to his room and fell on his bed screaming into his pillow.

"You ok?" Mick asked him.

"Why did I read her diary? Why did you let me?" Fabian asked.

"I uh... sorry?" Mick asked.

"No, it's fine. None of this is your fault. You didn't force me to read it" Fabian said.

"What's the big deal? You read her diary. You found out what she likes, now you're gonna give her the best date ever" Mick said.

"You don't understand" Fabian said. "I read something I shouldn't have. Something no one should have"

"Sounds juicy, what is it?" Mick asked immediately. Fabian looked at his friend with exasperation. "Sorry, I'm spending too much time around Amber"

"That's apparent" Fabian said.

Mara sat with her back against the door. She kept banging her head against it, not so that it hurt. But so that she wasn't so bored. They had been in there for hours. They were all starving.

"UGH" Alfie groaned.

"Shut up a sec, do you hear that?" Jerome said to Alfie. A very muffled Victor doing the pin drop speech.

"Great, now I have to sleep here. There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor" Mara said. "One of you make room for me"

Alfie felt like he was being the ultimate wingman when he spread his arms and legs across the bed. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"You can sleep with Jerome" Alfie said.

"Move over Jerome" Mara said. Jerome sighed and let Mara into his bed.

Almost everyone slept soundly that night. No one was in a bad mood when they woke up that morning, which doesn't happen often. Well no one was in a bad mood until some people remembered they were still stuck. Patricia woke up to see Mara's bed empty.

"Has anyone seen Alfie and Jerome this morning?" Amber asked everyone at breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Mara?" Joy asked

"I haven't seen either of them" Fabian said.

"Weird..." Patricia said. "Mara didn't come to bed last night. I'm starting to get worried"

"Well, I'll go check Jerome and Alfie's room" Trudy said overhearing the conversation. She walked down the hall and knocked. No answer. She went to open it but it wouldn't budge. "It's not supposed to be locked..."

Mara woke up to the sound of banging on the door and someone trying to turn the doorknob. She realized someone was out there trying to get in and she shook Jerome, who she noted put his arm around her. When he was awake he quickly let go, and she thought she saw a hint of a blush. She shook Alfie who just mumbled something about waffles. So she threw a pillow at him and he woke up.

"Who's at the door?" Mara asked knocking.

"Mara? Why are you in there?" Trudy said. "You're not supposed to sleep in the boys rooms you know that! Open the door!"

"We can't it's stuck! We've been stuck in here since last night!" Jerome said.

"Help us Trudy we're _starving_" Alfie said dragging out each letter in the word to make his point.

"Ok, I'll go get Victor!" Trudy said and rushed to his office.

"Well Trudy?" Joy asked.

"They got stuck in Jerome and Alfie's room" Trudy said and rushed off.

_Hmm. Jerome, Alfie, and Mara all get stuck in a room together. I wonder if all they did was sleep. Jerome's sex obsessed, as everyone knows. And Mara and Alfie have been... y'know, spending time together... Just a theory, but remember how Victor took the lock off of Jerome and Alfie's door to stop them from having sex all the time? Which didn't work at all. I think they all planned this, jammed the door on purpose, and can you say threesome? I approve of this trio! –Jackal_

"I wouldn't put it above Jerome and Alfie" Patricia said.

"No, but I would put it above Mara" Joy said.

"You'd be surprised how crafty she can be" Patricia said.

"Off to school! All of you" Victor's voice boomed as he walked by the dining room, making them all rush to gather their stuff and leave.

"Ok, Amber said turning to all the girls" So I'm planning a shopping spree. I'm thinking... Saturday?"

"Nah, my dad is sending my allowance on Monday" Patricia said.

"You're into shopping?" Nina asked Patricia.

"I am if I'm doing the shopping" Patricia said. "If Amber is, count me out"

"So how about after school on Tuesday?" Amber said ignoring her comment. They all agreed to that.

"Joy are you gonna come?" Nina asked. Joy looked at Patricia and Amber who looked at her like they didn't care.

"Sure" Joy shrugged.

Victor had been trying at this point to get the door open for hours. The three began to think they would never be able to get out. That was until the door actually moved a little. They looked at it with hope.

That's when, miraculously, the door opened and all three teens cheered. Jerome ran out immediately screaming 'Freedom!' as he ran to the school muttering about how he never thought he'd be so happy to go there. Alfie was about to do the same, but Mara stood in his way.

"Victor are you certain this door won't jam again?" she asked him.

"I'm very certain yes" Victor said.

"Great" Mara said and closed it. She turned to Alfie.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not letting you leave this room until you... _help _me" she said.

"You're not letting me leave the room?" Alfie asked. "I don't understand why this is a big deal to you"

"No you don't understand, and you won't understand. But you know I need this. For me" Mara said. "Just do it for me"

Alfie sighed. "I would" he admitted. "But I can't"

"Why?"

"Jerome. He's my best mate. He's an important part of my life. And he'll kill me for telling you this, but he likes you" Alfie said.

"Does he?" she asked.

"Yes, he does. And I don't want to upset him" Alfie said.

"Then don't tell him" Mara said. "Just one time. Really quick"

"Mara-" Alfie started, but stopped short when she began to unbutton her top. She stripped off her shirt and began to unbutton Alfie's. "Mara s-stop"

"Shh" she said as she removed Alfie's Shirt. She kissed him on the lips, slightly biting his bottom one making him open his mouth just slightly. She slipped out of her skirt and led him to the bed.

"_I'm going to hell"_ Alfie thought as she unzipped his pants.

_Hey readers! I know something you don't know! Don't even want to know how this person found this out, but remember when I said bros before hoes? Ha. -Jackal_

"Finally, thank God the day's over it was going on forever" Jerome said after school, when everyone was walking back.

"You were only in the last two classes" Amber said.

"Two classes too many. I missed gym!" Jerome said.

"What's so great about gym?" Patricia asked.

"Ms. Robinson" Eddie and Jerome both said and fist bumped.

"Why didn't Mara and Alfie come back?" Mick asked. Jerome did notice that, and didn't let it bother him. Alfie would never do anything with Mara. He knows that. He's not making the mistake of assuming again.

"Dunno" he said.

"Well, I need to tell Mara about the shopping plans" Amber said as they walked into the house.

"Hey, where were you?" Nina asked Alfie and Mara as they sat on the couch.

"Trudy said we could skip the last two classes and have something to eat. You ran out so fast she didn't get a chance to tell you" Mara said.

"I could have missed History and Bio? Ugh!" Jerome groaned.

The rest of the week went on fast enough. When Saturday came around, both Nina and Fabian were nervous. Nina decided to go to Joy for advice. That always made her feel better.

"Joy I need advice" Nina said to her.

"Ok" Joy said.

"So, Fabian asked me out and it's tonight and I'm _so _nervous" Nina said.

"Fabian asked you out?" Joy repeated.

"Yeah" Nina blushed. Joy looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?"

"I-I like him" she said quietly. "During my rough time last year, he helped me. He was the one who told me I needed help"

"Oh" Nina said. "Look, I don't want a boy to come between us. I'll cancel"

"That's really sweet" Joy said. "But don't do that for me"

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Yeah" Joy nodded. "Really"

"Thanks" Nina smiled.

"But I should warn you, Fabian is one of the sweetest guys out there. But he's still a teenage boy. He's liked almost every girl that's ever come in this house, and yet he hasn't ever had a girlfriend"

"Oh" Nina said.

"I'm only telling you this because we're friends" Joy said. Nina nodded. They went to the living room where everyone except Alfie was. Everyone was doing their own thing, before Alfie ran in with his laptop and a huge smile on his face.

"I have been looking for this song _forever_" he said to them. He turned his laptop up to the max and put it on. Nina immediately recognized it.

"This is I write sins-" Nina started

"Not tragedies!" Jerome finished.

"By Panic! At the Disco?" Patricia asked.

"This was my favorite song when I was younger!" Joy said.

"I know this song!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Mara grinned.

"My big brother used to listen to this!" Amber squealed.

"I used to work out to this song!" Mick informed them.

"...I don't know it" Fabian said quietly.

At once everyone excluding Fabian jumped up when the chorus came on.

"I chimed in with a-"

"Haven't you people ever heard of-"

"Closing a Goddamn door?"

"No!"

"It's much better to face these kinds of things"

"With a sense of poise and rationality!"

They were all dancing around the room and singing loudly around the room. Switching dance partners.

"AGAIN!" they chorused.

"I chime in!"

"Haven't you people ever heard of"

"Closing a Goddamn door?"

"No!"

"It's much better to face these kinds of things"

"With a sense of poise and rationality!"

Amber and Mick noticed Fabian sitting by himself awkwardly. Amber went to him and held her hand out.

"You don't need to know the words to jam!" Mick exclaimed. Fabian smiled and got up and started to dance.

"Haven't you people ever _heard of_"

"Closing a Goddamn door?"

"NO!"

"It's much better to face these kinds of things"

"With a sense of poise and rationality!"

"AGAIN!"

"TURN THAT RACKET OFF" Victor boomed.

"Chill Victor the song's over" Alfie said closing his laptop. Victor growled.

"I am leaving on Sunday for two days for a meeting" Victor said. "Everyday I leave I want you to go to bed at eight on the dot"

"What?!" Jerome asked. "You're kidding!"

"I don't kid Clarke" Victor said. "As for now, it's nearly ten o'clock. Time that you get ready for bed"

Everyone dispersed into their rooms or the bathroom.

_Aw! Anubis House isn't all sex, drugs and rock and roll, speed, weed and birth control! Sometimes it's just good old clean fun! -Jackal_

Amber came into the room to see Nina looking through her stuff to wear. "What are you doing?"

"If you must know" Nina said. "I'm looking for something to wear for my date with Fabian"

"Ooh!" Amber said pulling her to Amber's wardrobe.

"Amber, I have my own clothes" Nina said.

"Not for a date you don't" Amber said. "You need a new wardrobe. It's part of the make over"

"Is that why you want to go shopping?" Nina asked.

"I wanna go shopping because I wanna go shopping. But while I'm shopping, you are getting a new wardrobe" Amber said. She pulled out a magenta sheer button up and a denim high-waisted skirt with a white belt to go around it. She then pulled out white wedge sandals. Nina took the shirt and the skirt, but took her sneakers. Amber huffed and rolled her eyes.

At eleven, when most people were asleep, Nina quietly walked out of her room. She stepped out of the hallway seeing Victor very much awake, and went to the floor, closing the door as quietly as possible. She walked down the stairs and outside as quietly as possible. She walked down the campus to and open grass field. She found Fabian there on a blanket with snacks on it.

"This looks amazing" she said. "And you can see the stars beautifully"

"I wanted it to be perfect" he said.

"It _is _perfect! Exactly what I love! Picnics and stars" Nina smiled. "It's like you went inside my head"

Fabian chuckled nervously at that. "You look beautiful"

"Really?" she asked. "I wasn't sure about this whole makeover thing but I guess it really works for me"

"You looked beautiful before the makeover" he said. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"

It should have made her smile, but it just made her frown and look down.

"Is something wrong?" Fabian asked.

"I just got a painful memory, that's all" she said. Fabian sighed. He couldn't try to date her if he wasn't being truthful.

"Nina I have a confession" he said. She looked at him expectantly.

"I re-" he started only to be interrupted by who other than Mr. Sweet.

"Ms. Martin! Mr. Rutter!" he exclaimed.

"H-hi Mr. Sweet" Fabian said.

"What are you doing after curfew?" Mr. Sweet yelled.

"Having a picnic" Fabian said simply.

"I will inform Victor about this immediately!" he yelled.

"About what?" Fabian asked.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"I-I"

"Is something wrong Mr. Sweet?" Fabian asked. "You look confused"

"I am a bit yes" Mr. Sweet said putting a hand on his head.

"Well, we're gonna go home. It's after curfew" Fabian said. "And don't worry, we won't tell Victor that you kept us after hours"

"I... Oh!" Mr. Sweet said. He bent over and whispered to them, "It will be our little secret"

With that Mr. Sweet walked off. Fabian smiled at Nina. "Just something I picked up from Joy"

"That was amazing!" Nina said. "But we should head back before he remembers what really happened"

"I agree" Fabian said.

"Weren't you gonna tell me something?" Nina asked.

"Um..." Fabian thought. What if Mr. Sweet barging in was a sign. He couldn't tell her. "No"

_You'd think they'd learn by now that keeping secrets just causes more problems. –Jackal._


	6. Joyful Welcomes

_**Ok, so I won't be updating as frequently as I have been after this because I have other stories to write, but I'll be updating**_**more_ frequently than I was before. I'm working on chapter 7, about half way through. I'll try to update every weekend, like I guess every... Friday? Or around that time._**

**_Enjoy the chapter! Give KT your warmest of welcomes! Because she doesn't get much of one in the story._**

**_Also thanks so much for the reviews! Only 5 chapters and I got more than 50? You guys are awesome!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ok loves, I put money on the table for you to order pizza. I'll be seeing you on Tuesday" Trudy said as she exited the door with an overnight bag at the same time someone else came in with a suitcase.

"Finally!" the girl said not noticing everyone else stare at her. "Finally at my new home"

The girl walked up the stairs and didn't turn around and look at the other Anubis residents looking at her.

"Who the hell was that?" Amber asked.

"Dunno" Mara shrugged.

"It's _another_ American" Patricia said. Eddie and Nina shared a glance. The girl came back down the stairs and finally noticed the living room filled with teenagers.

"Oh hi! I'm KT" she said to them. They all continued to stare at her.

KT began to get a little nervous. They didn't seem like her kind of people. All of the girls were glammed up to the max with expensive accessories and clothes. And the boys had gold watches and fancy sneakers. They all looked very Beverly hills 90210, for being British.

Nina realized how rude she was being. She wasn't trying to be, she just was surprised to see another girl walk through the door, and an American nonetheless. Just as she was about to get up and introduce herself, her phone buzzed. She reached in her pocket, noticing that everyone else was too, and clicked on the small jackal that was in her notification bar. When she got to the home screen it looked pretty much the same, except the white jackal in the middle of the screen was now glowing. She clicked on the glowing mark and it brought her to the latest news by the Jackal.

_Well Anubis is really recruiting aren't they? Another American just walked inside. And it doesn't sound like the crew is giving her the warmest of welcomes. Will this girl make it past the initiation? Or will she fall like the lot of them. I'll keep you posted! -Jackal_

"Oh no, I don't think so" Patricia said. "We do _not _need another girl in the house, we're stuffed already!"

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you" Joy said. "But I will admit, we already have two rooms with three people staying in it"

"Well no one invited you back either" Patricia spat at her.

"Are we really starting this again?" Joy asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Amber said. "So we got another girl, big whoop"

"You do realize if she stays here she'll have to sleep with you and Nina?" Mara asked. "Which means less closet space"

"What?!" Amber screeched. "VICTOR"

"What? What is it?" Victor said coming down the stairs looking ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked.

"I already told you I'm going away for the rest of today and tomorrow" Victor said.

"Victor this random American girl just waltz right in and she thinks she's staying here. We're stuffed!" Amber said.

"I'm leaving bother Trudy about it" Victor said.

"But she's-" Fabian started.

"Working in the laundry room, very busy" Alfie interrupted.

"Yeah, we don't want to disturb her" Jerome said.

"But you disturb me? Trudy!" Victor called.

"Um, actually Victor, we'll figure it out on our own" Amber said. Victor looked at KT standing awkwardly to the side.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm, um KT" She said quietly. "I'm gonna be staying here"

Victor looked from her to the Anubis Residents. "Good luck" he said as he exited the house.

"Why does Victor think Trudy is still here?" Fabian asked. Amber, Alfie, and Jerome smiled at each other.

"Did we forget to tell Victor that Trudy was leaving to visit her friends new baby on the same day Victor's going to that meeting for two days?" Jerome asked.

"Oops" Amber shrugged.

"Wait, are you telling me we have the whole house to ourselves for two days?" Patricia asked.

"That's exactly what we're telling you" Alfie smiled.

"That's awesome!" Mick exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna go unpack" KT said quietly as she went up the stairs. When she was out of earshot Amber immediately turned to the group.

"What are we gonna do?" Amber asked.

"We just do what we usually do" Alfie shrugged.

"No, we have to make sure we don't get _anyone_ else. Doesn't matter if they pass the initiation or not" Amber said. "She is not wanted here"

"We all should make her life here hell" Patricia said. "So they know they shouldn't send anymore people"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Joy said.

"Ugh come _on_" Jerome said. "It'll be just like old times"

"No" Joy said.

"Well who all is with us?" Amber asked. She raised her hand and so did Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia of course. Eddie also did and surprisingly Mara did too.

"Mara?" Fabian asked, shocked.

"Well, normally I wouldn't agree with this" Mara said. "I never liked the torture those four did. But I'm actually thinking about her. It's not fun sleeping in a room that should be for one person and squeezing three beds into it. And she'd have to share with Amber nonetheless. Plus, she doesn't look like she would fit in here. She's too nice. She'd be much better in another house"

"Well when you put it that way..." Mice raised his hand.

"I guess you're right" Fabian said with his hand up. "But don't do anything too mean"

Joy sighed. Nina reluctantly rose her hand. "Nina!"

"Amber only gives me a hook to begin with" Nina said. "And she already doesn't like the girl, so why would we want her to go through the torture of staying here?"

"I'm not gonna be apart of this" Joy said.

"Fine, but don't get in the way" Patricia said.

"We can't back down" Amber said. "If you do this, you can't be afraid to hurt someone's feelings. You have to really show that she's not welcome"

"Amber's right" Alfie said. "When we do what we do, there's no holding back. It has to be the same for you"

"Don't back down until it's done" Jerome said. "Put on your poker faces. This is our house we can have who we want in it and we don't want her. Get it?"

Fabian couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. But reminded himself that it would just be better for the girl to be somewhere else. "Yeah, no backing down"

"She'd be better somewhere else" Nina nodded.

"She doesn't belong here" Mara said.

"She's not welcome here" Eddie said.

"She's got to go" Mick said.

"Great" Patricia smiled. "So we're all on the same page"

_That new girl better say her prayers. Because dealing with the Fearsome Four is one thing. But when the whole house gets involved, it's sayonara! There's no way she'll be able to survive this. I actually feel a bit sorry for her. That new girl is so in for it -Jackal_

"Um, hey, I wanted to put my stuff up but someones clothes is already in there" KT said. They all looked at her. "Well aren't you guys quiet"

"Don't mind them" Joy said and everyone looked at her. "They don't do well to new people"

"You're the first person to actually talk to me" KT smiled.

"I'm Joy" she said. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"Nonsense! We'll help her" Amber smiled referring to herself and Nina. The two led her up the stairs. "I'm Amber"

"I'm Nina" she said. As they walked inside the room, Nina was surprised to see KT's stuff on her bed. "And that's my bed"

"Oh is it? I'm sorry I didn't know" KT said. "It didn't look like anyones slept in it"

"Maybe that's because I make my bed every morning" Nina said. She couldn't hide that she was upset. She had only been there for five minutes. She didn't even get a chance to unpack, but the new girl, or newer girl, has already made a place for herself. Nina had to work for her spot in the house and she wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"I'm really sorry" KT said moving her stuff from Nina's bed. Amber had to hold in her laughter. "Where's my bed?"

"Well you see newby" Amber said. "This room is meant for two people. You're not supposed to be in here"

"But we'll make room for you" Nina said kindly. "You can take your homemade pillows that you so eagerly put on _my _bed and make a bed on the floor until Trudy and Victor come back with the bed they're somehow gonna squeeze in here"

"Um... ok" KT said. Nina realized what she said, and even though she was upset about the bed thing, she couldn't believe it was her that was saying these things. It seemed as though Amber read her mind when she mouthed 'Don't back down'. "Would you help me unpack?"

"Geez we're not your slaves" Amber said and left the room with Nina.

"Yeah the pizzas here!" Mick said running to the door.

"Yes!" Alfie and Eddie followed.

"Well, what's she like?" Mara asked when they came down stairs.

"She's totally convinced she's staying here. But Nina was awesome!" Amber said.

"How so?" Fabian asked.

"Well New Girl thought Nina's bed was her bed, and Nina got so mad" Amber explained.

"I wasn't _that_ mad" Nina said.

"So she told the new girl to find space on the floor and sleep there it was hilarious!" Amber laughed.

"That sounds pretty harsh" Fabian said.

"Don't go soft we barely begun!" Jerome said.

"Nina can I talk to you for a second?" Joy asked. Nina nodded and they went on the side. "Don't let this place change you"

"How would it change me?" Nina asked.

"I've seen it happen before" Joy said looking at Fabian.

"Why are you looking at Fabian?" Nina asked. "You said it yourself he's like the sweetest guy out there"

"Because there was a time period when Fabian wasn't so sweet. It was a little after he'd been here for a month, he started to change. But that's not his fault, I was mostly the one that corrupted him" Joy said. Nina remembered what Fabian said to Mr. Sweet when they got caught. '_just a little something I picked up from Joy'_ "He only recently went back to his old ways. Same with Mara. I think that's partially because I left. When I was still here, they weren't so sweet. It's this place! They're not even totally back to the way they were" Joy said.

"Trust me, I'm still me" Nina said. "And I'm keeping my lucky sneakers so it stays that way"

"Keep those sneakers" Joy warned.

"I will!" Nina said. They rejoined the group as they all sat at the dinner table.

"We have the whole house to ourselves tonight, what are we gonna do?" Mick asked the group.

"We could have a party!" Amber said.

"It's already six, it's not enough notice" Mara said.

"Are you doubting my party planning skills?" Amber asked.

"Why can't we just hang out. Play a couple of games, just have a good time ourselves" Patricia said. "When was the last time we did that?"

"Years ago" Joy said.

"You can play" Patricia said to Joy. "But don't be a buzzkill"

"No, it actually sounds fun" Joy said.

"We have to have drinks" Jerome said. "What's a game night without drinks?"

"...A regular game night..." Eddie said.

"But we aren't regular people. We're Anubians" Jerome said.

"Who's gonna get the good stuff?" Alfie asked just as KT walked in.

"Oh! New girl!" Mara said pointing at her.

"No!" Joy protested.

"Oh shut up Joy" Patricia said. "Newby, your timing is perfect actually"

"We have a little job for you" Fabian said taking his piece of pizza.

"Oh yeah?" KT asked, taking note that there wasn't a seat for her. Joy noticed this and let her sit down, making others roll their eyes.

"We're gonna have a little game night" Mick said. "And we need something to make it more fun"

"And what's that?" KT asked.

"Well, in the school, my dad - Mr. Sweet - has these keys to the basement. In the basement is his wine cabinet" Eddie said. "Get as much as you can bring in one trip"

"Isn't that illegal?" Kt asked.

"Yeah" Mara said.

"You're not scared are you?" Amber asked.

"I have no reason to be scared, it sounds simple enough" KT said.

"Exactly, all you have to do is not get caught" Alfie said.

"Why can't one of you do it?" KT asked.

"We could, but we'd be having all the fun, and we really want you to have fun here" Fabian said.

"Besides we're eating" Mick said with a stuffed mouth. KT thought about it. This was her new home. She'd be here for a while. If doing this one thing will help get them off her back, she'll do it.

"Fine" KT said reaching for a slice of the pizza.

"You can start now" Nina said taking the last piece. Kt sighed and looked at Joy, who mouthed an apology, and made her way to the main building using a map Mr. Sweet gave her to find her way to Anubis.

"Wow" Patricia said. "I'm impressed. I know you _said _you were gonna do it, but I didn't know if you were actually gonna do it"

"I felt uncomfortable doing it" Mara said. "And really mean. I mean do we really want to send her out to do that?"

"I agree, are we sure this is a good idea?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe I went through with this" Fabian said.

"Finally!" Joy said.

"Well, think of it like this" Amber said. "Either way, we're gonna give her hell, and we're gonna give any other person who thinks they can stay here hell"

"That's right, but if we make our point clear with her, we won't even have to deal with another girl" Patricia said.

"I guess..." Fabian said.

"Well, I wish luck to her" Mara said. "All of the luck in the world"

"Does anyone want this slice of pizza, because I don't _actually_ want it" Nina said. Mick, Eddie, and Alfie reached for it at the same time, immediately.

_New girl is about to do her initiation. But I don't want to spoil too much just in case any teachers are reading this. Yeah I know you do. I just know it's a dangerous task. I guess I shouldn't call it an initiation, it doesn't seem to matter if she fails or not. Doesn't look like they'll let her in either way. -Jackal_

"Oh KT!" Mr. Sweet said when she stepped into his office.

"Hi Mr. Sweet!" Kt said. "I'll admit, I wasn't sure if you'd be here on a Sunday afternoon.

"What can I do for you? Completing your Anubis Initiation by chance?" Mr. Sweet ask.

'_Initiation?'_ She thought. _'That makes so much more sense!'_ If she completed her initiation, maybe they wouldn't be so rude to her.

"What have they assigned to you? I hope nothing too life threatening" Mr. Sweet joked, but with a serious tone behind it.

"Um, I already did it. They're being much more welcoming now" KT smiled. If she said what it was, it would blow anything.

"Marvelous! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I..." she thought on her toes. Then she stuffed her map in her pocket as subtle and quietly as possible. "I lost my map of the school. Yeah I'm surprised I found my way back here"

"Oh, I'll get you another one now" he said as he got up and went to a filing cabinet with his back turned to her. She quickly looked through the keys and took the one with the B on it. She hoped it stood for basement and not something like balcony.

"Here you go" he said to her.

"Thank you!" she said as she exited his office. She looked on her map and followed the way to the basement. When she got there, the key unlocked it easily. She went down the stairs, noting how dusty and creepy it was. Eventually she found the cabinet and just grabbed anything she could hold. He wouldn't guess it was her who stole it right? Besides, it looked like it hadn't been opened in centuries. She quietly made her way up the stairs, locked the door, and ran back to Anubis house, not looking back or letting up till she got there.

"I did it" KT panted bursting in the room.

"Oh! This is embarrassing" Jerome said giving her an oops face. "See as it turns out, Victor also has a wine cabinet"

"So we really didn't need you to go" Mara said. "Sorry"

"You've _got _to be _kidding _me" KT huffed.

"Nope" Patricia said.

"Fine, whatever" KT said dropping the items in her arms on the couch. "But I'm in, right?"

"In?" Amber asked her, eyebrows raising.

"This was just an initiation, right?" KT asked.

"An initiation?" Alfie laughed. "That's ridiculous! That'd be just plain cruel"

KT's eyes fell on a girl with long reddish hair and bright green eyes that glared at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Willow from Isis house!" Mick said. "She's been waiting to stay in Anubis for months"

"Years" Willow said.

"Oh, years" Mick said. "Sweety promised her the next open spot. But instead he gave it to you"

"Oh" KT said. Willow's glare left her eyes, but she didn't smile.

"It's fine. No hard feelings" she said, though KT could tell she didn't mean it.

"Uh, yeah" KT said. Joy felt really bad for the KT. She should be getting a warm welcome. Joy decided instead of watching KT put up with this for God knows how long, she would advise her to leave now before it goes too far.

"Ok lets get this game night started!" Eddie said which was followed by cheers from his housemates.

"Be there in a sec" Joy said. She walked to KT and led her in the hallway. "I'm gonna give you advice. Leave"

"What?" KT asked.

"They're gonna be doing this to you for God knows how long" Joy explained. "It's easier if you just leave"

"No" KT said. "I'm facing this head on. I'm not about to break"

"Wow you're either really brave or incredibly stupid" Joy said and KT chuckled a little. "Either way, you've got guts. I admire that"

"Well it's much easier knowing I have at least one friend here" KT said. "Glad there's one nice person in this place"

"Honestly, they all think in a weird twisted way that they're helping you, they're really not bad people" Joy said.

"They have a weird way of 'helping'" KT said and Joy chuckled.

"Stay behind tomorrow, we can walk to school together, yeah?" Joy said to her. KT nodded and smiled.

"There you are Joy, we're playing spin the bottle!" Mick said as Joy walked in.

"Ooh fun! Anubis style?" Joy asked taking her spot in the circle.

"Yup!" Amber said.

"What's Anubis style?" Nina asked.

"Well, you spin the bottle, obviously, then you pick a slip of paper from the hat" Amber said pointing to the hat full of papers. "If you get green, you just give them a little peck. Yellow, a longer _dry _kiss. Red is a full make out session"

"Sound fun" Nina shrugged, and couldn't help but hope when it was her turn, she got Fabian.


	7. Kisses and Misses

_**Definitely my longest chapter, so long I had to split it in two! The rest of the game is next chapter, but for now enjoy this one! Yay!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"KT are you playing?" Joy asked her. KT saw Amber and Patricia roll her eyes.

"No I'm good, I'll watch" she said and sat on the couch on the side.

"So who's going first?" Amber asked.

"I'll go" Mara said. They cheered her on as she leaned over to spin the bottle and pick from the hat.

"Green, a nice and simple star. I like it" Mara said. They watched the bottle slow down to a stop on Eddie. Patricia made her best poker face. Mara went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Eddie went next. He picked from the hat and waved the paper for everyone to see that he got red. Everyone cheered and made kissy faces. It landed on Joy.

"Come over here Sweet!" Joy commanded. They leaned towards each other, their tongues fought for dominance. Joy was controlling and Eddie was dominant, so their kiss was very similar to that. The entire time they were fighting for control.

"Ok!" Patricia said before she could stop herself and everyone laughed at her. Joy spun and picked from the hat.

"Red again" she said.

"Joy you're gettin' some tonight, aren't you?" Jerome commented and watched the bottle land next to him on Alfie.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Mara whispered to Amber, knowing very well that it does. Amber watched Joy pull Alfie's head towards herself and watched their tongues intertwine.

"Not at all" Amber said. Alfie spun and picked a paper. "Green, cool"

"Not cool" Mick said seeing it land on him. Everyone laughed and 'oohed'. Mick and Alfie made faces, and their lips barely brushed each other and for less than a millisecond.

"Blah" Alfie said. Mick spun next and his color was green.

"Squee!" Willow said and gave Mick a quick smooch. "MY TURN! Oh this is so much fun! I'm so glad you invited me over!"

"We didn't..." Patricia mumbled to Jerome who laughed. Willow spun and chose her color, yellow, as it landed on- "Oh great"

"Woo!" Jerome called clapping his hands with amusement.

"Shut up slimeball" Patricia said to him. Nevertheless, she made her way to Willow and kissed her. The room was filled with whistles and catcalls.

Never, _never_ would she admit it, but as Patricia spun and picked her paper, she hoped so badly that she would get Eddie. Her color was yellow.

And of course she got Nina.

"Yeah round two!" Alfie said.

"Shut _up!" _Patricia barked at them and kissed Nina. She thanked her luck she didn't get red.

Not that Nina was a bad kisser.

As Nina spun, she _prayed_ that she got Fabian. She picked up the card, read that it said red. And watched the bottle slow down. For a second it looked like it was gonna land on Jerome, but nope.

Everyone around them cheered and whistled as Fabian made his way to Nina, with a blush as red as the marker used to write on the paper. Nina's heart sped up double time as he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and let it happen. This kiss was soft and slow. It was really sweet. Much unlike Patricia who basically punched her with her lips. It was very shy and in the moment. Their lips were in perfect harmony.

Joy looked at the floor. She wondered, if she hadn't left, would she have a greater chance with Fabian?

Fabian spun and picked a paper, which was green, and who else to have it land on than Nina?

"It's almost like you're doing this on purpose" Joy said trying her best not to let her hurt show and frame it like a joke. They gave each other a quick peck and Nina went to spin again. She picked red and huffed. Red again. It was unlikely that she would get Fabian. She watched the bottle slow down, barely moving. Still it managed to pass Eddie, Mick, Amber and just barely Willow. When it stopped she locked eyes with the person it landed on, looked at the red on the paper in her hand and back at the person.

"Yes! The best part of this game!" Jerome shouted.

"He's such a pig" Joy said and passed Mara to get to Nina. "Ever made out with a girl before?"

Nina shook her head.

"It's not that different from kissing a guy, just more lipgloss" Joy shrugged. Before Nina could mentally prepare herself Joy leaned in and kissed her.

Joy was right, she thought it would be bad but it wasn't actually. Joy wasn't too rough with her, knowing that she was nervous about the whole thing.

Fabian looked down, blushed and ran to the boys bathroom making everyone laugh.

Joy spun a red and watched it land on Mick.

"Just curious, did you put like, ten percent more reds in there than yellow and green?" Joy asked.

"Don't I always?" Jerome answered. Her and Mick wasted no time going for each others lips.

"Jump on it! Jump on it!" Eddie sang to which Nina brushed her fingers up and down her lips making a 'ooh' sound in the process, just as the song went.

"Awooga! Wooga! Wooga! Wooga!" everyone else sang.

KT sat on the side silently watching them pay no attention to her. They seemed to be having so much fun. At the same time, she didn't want to be involved in this game. She didn't even know the people, so why would she kiss them?

"NEXT!" Patricia called, getting impatient like she always did during the game. Mick spun a green on Willow and he rolled his eyes. Not because he didn't like her, she was actually kind of adorable. But because he already kissed her. And he needed to be careful about how he reacted around Amber. She could be nasty when jealous. But it was a quick smooch and she was spinning again.

"I got yellow!" Willow announced.

"Congratulations" Patricia said. It landed on Jerome. Willow was so excited, she couldn't even squee! She'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Her excitement grew as he came to her. She tried not to leap on him and attack his face.

As their lips connected, Jerome was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't bad. It was... nice...

Jerome spun and picked red. He smiled, he hoped he got Mara, but would be perfectly ok with the new girl Nina. Amber would be nice too. He wouldn't hate kissing Patricia. Joy was an amazing kisser. He didn't mind kissing Willow again. He realized he listed every single girl. He'd be perfectly ok with any of them.

As it slowed to a stop he thought it would land on Patricia, but it stopped a little later than he thought.

"Oh crud" he said.

"Yes!" Joy mocked Jerome. "The best part of this game!"

"No!" Fabian said. "No!"

"Oh just do it, it's not that big a deal" Patricia said.

Fabian and Jerome looked at each other, and decided it _wasn't _that big a deal. Jerome had kissed guys before. And so had Fabian actually. Only once, another time they played this game. Mick. Jerome waved Fabian over and the girls shouted like sorority girls. Before Fabian even had time to _think_ Jerome yanked him to his lips, wanting to get the whole thing over with. Jerome was doing most of the work, seeing as Fabian really didn't have much experience with kissing. Well he had _some_ experience but certainly not as much as Jerome.

Now was the part Fabian had _no _experience with, Never has another boy's tongue been in his mouth. When he kissed Mick, his color was yellow. He became stiff. He then tried to imagine as if he were just kissing a girl, and found it much easier. Jerome deepened the kiss and they were now in a full blown make out session. When they pulled apart, Fabian was exhausted.

Fabian spun the bottle weakly, happy to get green. Then he saw it land on Jerome. "Why do I keep _doing_ that?"

Jerome, who had only just sat down, got up once more and kissed him on the lips quickly. Jerome sat back down and spun, picking red. He watched it land on Amber and shrugged. He didn't mind. She walked over to him and before they he kissed whispered: "Nothing new"

"_Shut up_" Amber warned glancing at Mick.

"The two sluts of the group are making out!" Mara exclaimed. They both rolled their eyes and went for it. The first time they kissed was when Jerome and Fabian made a bet a while ago that Jerome couldn't go a month without having sex. It was in the middle of said month and Jerome was going crazy. Amber was between relationships with Mick and was extremely horny. They didn't want to tell anyone, but Jack exposed them before the day was even over.

Alfie couldn't say he was happy about his best friend making out with his crush, but quickly got over it upon remembering what he did a few days ago. Jerome and Amber had familiar thoughts as they did several months ago. Thinking about kissing each other was revolting, but actually doing it...

"You've had enough" Mick said and they pulled apart. Amber kissed him to make him feel better, which worked. She spun the bottle and picked a color. Red. Of course her favorite. She watched it spin, anxiously waiting to see who it would land on. And just her luck, it landed on Alfie.

Now _this_ was nothing new.

Neither hesitated, they went right at each other. Amber wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer putting his hands on her waist. They heard someone say 'It's like they're trying to swallow each other'. They didn't care who, they were in the moment.

"OK" Mick yelled making them jump apart.

"Take it easy Mick it's just a game" Jerome said. Mick huffed muttering something that sounded like 'not the last times'. Alfie went to spin, of course his color was red. That seemed to be all they ever got.

Not that anyone minded.

He watched it slow to a stop and land on, to his horror, Mara. Their smiled faltered as they made eye contact. They had been making an effort to avoid each other ever since what happened that. Alfie felt so guilty about it, and regrets doing it. Mara felt guilty that she may now be a wall between Alfie and Jerome in their relationship. Plus, she had been convincing herself since it happened that it was what she wanted, though now she wasn't sure. Of course it was too late.

"Well?" Patricia waited impatiently. "It's not like this is anything new"

They looked at her and back at each other, now unable to make the argument that it _was_ and they _never_ had sex and _never _will. That ship has sailed. But they couldn't let Jerome know something was up. So they plastered huge smiles on their faces and made their way towards each other. Mara gently kissed him, wrapping her arms around him as he held her waist. She bit his lip ever so slightly making him open it just a little bit. He deepened the kiss feeling lower than dirt, until it went on for a little while and guilt and sorrow was replaced with lust. The kiss was no longer gentle or soft, but rough and hot.

This was all far too familiar.

And so they quickly pulled apart and Mara took her turn watching it spin. Her card was yellow, happy to not have to shove her tongue down someone's throat again. She saw it land on Mick, and had to fight to keep her smile from getting bigger. Amber was watching her like a hawk. Mick made his way to her and they kissed. And she was on cloud nine. This was perfect. It didn't need to be a hot steamy makeout session for it to be nice.

Mick spun, picking up a red, and watched it land on his roommate and best friend. This would mark the second time he's kissed him, but the first time it would be red. At this point, no one was bothered with same sex make outs. It was just the game. So they laughed it off and went to each other.

"Never thought we'd be in this position" Fabian said. "It helps to imagine you're kissing a girl"

"I guess it's similar, just less lipgloss" Mick reasoned and Fabian chuckled. They closed their eyes and collided lips. They heard someone, Patricia maybe, yell 'go hard or go home!' And if Mick were able to speak he would say they already were home, but Fabian's tongue stopped that from happening. When they pulled apart they looked at each other and made faces.

"That was-" Fabian started.

"Weird" Mick said.

"Yes very weird" Fabian agreed. As Fabian spun, he recognized a pattern of spinning the person he just got. He hoped that didn't happen this time. Kissing Mick was one of the most awkward things he ever did. They would probably both put it in the back of their brains and never speak of it again. Ever.

Luckily for him it didn't land on Mick. Unluckily for him it landed on Alfie. He looked at the green writing and thanked God. They gave each other quick peck on the lips and Alfie spun. He got red and was confused as to why it was always red for him. He didn't mind, but his lips were swollen.

When it landed on Nina, she didn't even notice at first. She was getting a bit bored of the game. When she did notice where the bottle was pointing, she had to figure out who spun it.

"A little out of it, aren't we?" Alfie asked turning towards her.

"You could say that, aren't you bored of this?" Nina asked.

"A bit, I'm tired of kissing people" Alfie said.

"Yeah your lips look a little swollen" Nina commented.

"No kidding" Alfie mumbled.

"Is Fabian looking at us?" Nina asked. Alfie took a look behind Nina to see Fabian looking dead at them.

"Fabian's looking at us" Alfie confirmed.

"I need to test something out" Nina said thinking back to the conversation she had with Joy. "I need to know if he really likes me"

"Oh he does" Alfie told her without a doubt.

"Enough chit chat!" Patricia said.

"Just follow my lead" Nina said. "And try to keep an eye on Fabian the whole time"

Before he could ask what she was about to do, she cupped his face and smacked her lips onto his. She didn't hold back at all. Alfie soon caught on to what she was doing, and did the same. He deepened it, though that was nearly impossible considering how deep it already was. He had one hand on her lower back and the other intertwined in her hair. He leaned into the kiss, making her arch her back. He peaked at Fabian. A smile that was too big and eyes that wouldn't look away. He was beyond jealous.

"Dayum!" Eddie called. Jerome and WIllow whistled. Mara laughed and fanned herself looking at Patricia mouthing 'hot'. Alfie and Nina kept going at it until they needed air.

"Well?" Nina asked Alfie.

"He's _so _into you" Alfie said and sat down, Nina now having a huge smile on her face. But that didn't make Fabian feel better. Alfie, who was next to her in the circle, added: "Now your lips are swollen too"

Nina chuckled.

"Well _that_ was interesting" Amber mumbled, not at all amused.

Nina spun and got green, watching it land on Eddie, she gave him a quick kiss and sat back down. Eddie spun and picked up a yellow. As he watched it slow down, he thought it was about to land on himself. What would that mean? Would he have to kiss himself? Is that even possible? But he wouldn't have to worry about that, because it stopped facing the person next to him.

Patricia's heart skipped about two beats in a row and for a good three seconds she didn't breathe. This is what she wanted. Why she wanted it, she didn't know, and that fact bothered her. But she knew she wanted it. Everyone watched them intently, knowing perfectly well how they felt about each other. They were all waiting for them to stop being stubborn and just get together.

"Think you can keep your mouth shut long enough that we can do this?" Eddie asked.

"Shut up Weasel" Patricia snarled at him. "I don't want to do this anymore than you want to, so lets just get this over with shall we"

"Fine" Eddie said. He leaned in to kiss her and immediately felt something. Not sparks or fireworks, that's too cliche. But he definitely felt something. Then he realized, he felt a confirmation. A confirmation that this was the girl for him. British accent, snarky attitude, leather jacket and all.

He picked yellow, which was a ten second _dry_ kiss. So they weren't to go any farther than that, those were the rules. Since when do Eddie and Patricia follow the rules? Eddie's tongue found it's way into her mouth, and she didn't stop it. In fact, she deepened it, wrapping her arms around him. Until she came to her sense and pushed him back hard by his chest.

"What was your tongue doing down my throat?" she barked at him. "Your paper says _yellow_"

"Don't act like it was all me" Eddie said.

"Let's just move on" Joy said before an argument started. Patricia spun and took a piece of paper, which read green. The bottle stopped at Jerome and she kissed him quickly and went back to her spot. He spun next and also got a green. It landed on Joy, and they gave each other a quick kiss. That was nothing compared to what they used to do.

"Is anyone a bit tired of playing this?" Patricia asked.

"_Yes!_" Nina and Alfie exclaimed.

"Last spin?" Jerome asked and Joy took her turn, taking a piece of paper that said 'red'. She watched it stop at Nina, who honestly didn't feel like playing the game at all anymore.

"It's like you're doing this on purpose" Mara said referencing what Joy said before at the start of the game. Fabian got up and ran to the bathroom and everyone laughed again.

"We didn't even do anything yet" Nina laughed. Joy kissed her already wrapping her arms around Nina's neck. Joy pulled back for a second just to whisper to her: "Want to give them a show?"

"What do you have in mind?" Nina asked. Joy leaned in again, going at it much differently. She kissed Nina a lot rougher. Joy wrapped her arms around Nina and the latter followed her lead. Nina felt herself get into it and fingered through Joy's hair, it was a kiss she never thought she'd have with a girl. Mick and Alfie followed Fabian to the bathroom. They stopped him from coming back. Nina and Joy pulled back and waited for the boys to come back.

"But wait" Willow said sadly as they returned. "I don't want the night to be over"

"We could play something else" Patricia suggested.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber supplied. Nina was already more interested.

"I'm into it" she said.

"Do we all agree on that?" Jerome asked. Everyone agreed.

"KT" Joy called to the sleeping girl on the couch, who awoke at the sound of her name. "Are you playing?"

"I'm sure I'm not wanted" KT mumbled.

"Of course you're wanted!" Amber said. "Come on KT join the party!"

'_What are you doing?'_ Patricia mouthed.

'_Learning more about her'_ she mouthed back as KT sat next to Mara and Joy. KT thought maybe things were actually turning around for her!

"Great, Fabian Truth or Dare?" Jerome asked.

Fabian was surprised that he got the first one. "Truth"

"God you're predictable, but that's exactly what I wanted you to pick" Jerome said. "Who in here do you like?"

Fabian knew very well that he was wondering about his feelings towards Nina and Joy. Who he liked better. But he didn't know yet. So he found the loophole. "I like Joy" he said. Nina's eyes widened, she knew Joy had a thing for him, but thought maybe he liked her. They did go on a date after all. Or at least attempted. "And Nina" he continued. "I like them both"

"Who do you like _more?_" Jerome asked.

"My turn is up. Mara truth or dare?" Fabian asked.

"Um..." Mara thought before her pocket buzzed.

KT found it odd that at the same time every single one of them got a text message. They all silently read to themselves.

_Most of you lameos in the other houses are asleep, but you'll read this in the morning. The Anubians are having a game night, fun! Right now, they're playing Truth or Dare, a classic. So here are my submissions. ;)_

_Oh Joy~What happened while you were away? You used to be so much fun! Now you're BORING!_

_Trixie!~What's the dealio with your family? Why don't you ever talk about them?_

_Jerry!~Who do you have a crush on in the house? To everyone, you're just a sex addict, but I know there's someone special you have your eye on._

_A Dog!~Do you like Mara? Was it just a fling (or two) or do you plan on taking this relationship further? (You know I ship it)_

_Barbie!~Who do you like better: Alfie or Mick?_

_Oh Little M~Who would you rather kiss-Jerome or Mick?_

_Jockenstein!~We all know Amber's had her times, but have you ever cheated on her? Remember, I know the answer!_

_Lonely Boy~If you __had__ to choose between Nina and Joy, who would you choose?_

_Eddie Krueger, Sweety Jr~Is there anyone in the house you like? Remember, The Jackal know all :)_

_Newby Nina~Why are you here? Don't they have boarding schools in the US? Why so eager to move?_

_Weeping Willow~Not even in Anubis. Still, I really want to know. Why are you so damn happy all of the time?_

_Irrelevant New Girl~You're playing too, so why not. What's the deal with your Gramps?_

_Here's my dare for all-Change into the person on your left's clothes. Remember, if you pass, that's one article of clothing off! Have fun my sweets! -Jackal!_

"Ok, _who_ told Jack Jackal we were here?" Patricia asked.

"Oh that was me!" Willow smiled. "Can you believe it? I was _actually_ on The Jackal! I've always wanted to be!"

"Um... who's Jack Jackal?" KT asked.

"Why did you tell them what we were doing?" Joy asked.

"Because that's my job!" Willow said.

"Well you're fired" Patricia told her.

"I didn't think you'd be so mad" Willow said.

"Did you send anything else to them?" Jerome asked.

"Well sure! I told them about your kiss" she pointed to Jerome and Fabian. "Your kiss" she pointed to Patricia and Eddie. "Definitely your kiss" she pointed to Nina and Alfie. "And _definitely_ your kiss" she pointed to Nina and Joy.

"Great just what we need" Eddie said.

"Who's Jack?" KT repeated.

"I'm sorry, does being on Jack Jackal really bother you?" Willow asked feeling really sad.

"Sometimes" Joy said. "Well most times. But it's ok, it's not your fault, this whole school is controled by Jack"

"I am so confused" KT said.

"Of course you are" Patricia said.

"Well are we gonna answer these questions?" Eddie asked.

"What questions?" KT asked.

"I feel like we should do the dare first" Fabian said.

"What dare?"

"Sure lets do it" Amber said.

"Do what?"

"Can _someone _fill her in?" Jerome said.

"Jack Jackal is complicated. But they sent us some truths and a dare. We're about to do the dare" Joy said.

"What's the dare?" KT asked.

"Switch clothes with the person on your left" Joy told her. After some changing, they all looked at each other. They looked strange.

Nina wore Alfie's graphic T shirt and bright skinny jeans, both a little too big on her. Alfie wore Jerome's grey, striped vest over his white shirt and his grey jeans. Jerome wore Fabian's plaid shirt and baggy jeans. Fabian wore Patricia's blue leather jacket, Lose grey tank top, and black skinny jeans. Patricia wore Eddie's leather jacket over his plaid button up over his black graphic shirt and loose jeans. Eddie wore Mick's basketball shorts and baggy blue shirt. Mick, who everyone laughed at the most, wore Amber's grey dress with the hearts all over it and the hot pink belt. Amber wore Willow's purple leopard print shirt under a denim jacket and her skinny jeans. Willow wore Joy's floral dress, yellow belt, and her red leather jacket. Joy wore KT's denim shirt over her orange shirt and blue skinny jeans. KT wore Mara's floral dress, her grey leggings and her purple cardigan.

"I feel so uncomfortable" Fabian said. "Why are your jeans so _tight_"

"Why do you wear so many layers it's boiling in your clothes" Patricia asked Eddie.

"No one should be complaining" Mick said making everyone laugh at him again, except Amber.

"No one except me! Look at how much you stretched my dress!" Amber exclaimed.

"I can't believe _Amber_ is wearing my clothes!" Willow exclaimed. "And I'm wearing the legendary Joy's!"

"You're not wearing the legendary Joy's clothes. You're wearing the boring goody-two-shoes Joy's clothes" Jerome said.

"Whatever" Joy rolled her eyes.

"And moving swiftly on" Nina said.

"Yeah right, the questions" Fabian said. "Newby, how about you answer your question first?"

"I got a question?" KT asked.

"Yup!" Fabian said. He took out his phone. "Irrelevant New Girl-What's the deal with your Gramps?"

"How does he know about-" KT started.

"Don't ask questions just answer them" Mick said.

"Ok... well" KT started. "My Gramps is really sick. He has type two diabetes. It's really depressing, and he recently had a stroke. He's ok, well ok for having a stroke"

"So why'd you leave him?" Nina asked.

"Because he'd always wanted me to go here, and I kept refusing. Now that his life is really on the line, I wanted to come here for him" she said. "He stayed in this house, so I asked to stay here, which is why he gave the spot to me"

"Well that's a good reason!" Willow smiled. "I like you, you're really nice"

"Shut up Willow" Amber said.

"The way you described her I thought she was this terrible person, but she's cool!" Willow said.

"_Willow!_" Patricia spat.

"Cease and desist!" Mara said. Willow nodded and stopped talking. KT and Joy giggled.

"Ok, Willow" Amber said. "_Why_ are so damn happy all of the time?'

"Oh! Well I figured, there's no sense in being sad or mad. Then you can't have fun! And life's too short to not have fun!" Willow answered.

"Ok, next question" Joy said. "Nina, why'd you come here? Don't they have boarding schools in the America?"

"Of course, but this was the farthest from home" Nina said. "I needed to get away from there. I have really bad memories"

"Like what?" Jerome asked.

"Isn't it someone else's turn?" Nina asked. Everyone looked at each other. She was more secretive than they thought.

"Eddie" Mara said. "Is there anyone in the house you like"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Especially Patricia.

"Well Nina's pretty hot" he said. "And we have that whole American thing in common"

"Is there... anyone else?" Patricia asked.

"Why? Are you interested?" Eddie asked. They locked eyes. She so badly wanted to say yes, but her lips betrayed her.

"Not in the slightest" she answered. He looked down.

"Then no, no one else" Eddie said. "Next question for Fabian. The one we've all been waiting for! If you had to choose between Nina and Joy, who would you choose?"

Fabian thought long and hard about his answer, choosing his words carefully. "Well" he started. "It depends on the situation. I barely know Nina, I only just met her about two weeks ago. Whereas Joy's one of my best friends, and for almost anything I would choose her" he smiled at her and she smiled back. "But to date, I would want to just stay friends. And I would choose Nina"

Nina smiled at him.

"If she liked me back" Fabian said giving Alfie a quick glance.

"Ok Mick, we all know Amber had her moments. But have _you_ ever cheated on _her_?" Patricia asked.

"Uh... yeah actually" he said.

"You _hypocrite!_" Amber screamed, but she looked so happy that she wasn't the only one.

"It was only once and we didn't even go all the way!" Mick said. "I did it to get back at you for cheating on me! Twice! Well at least at that point it was only twice"

That wiped the smile off of her face quickly. "Who did you cheat on me with?"

Mick said nothing, but looked at Mara, who was suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Mara?" Amber asked. "Why her?"

"Does it matter?" Mick asked. "Why _Alfie_"

"We'll discuss this later" Amber said.

"Uh... Ok then. Mara!" Nina said. "Who would you rather kiss? Mick or Jerome?"

"Wait you like Jerome?" Alfie asked feeling more terrible.

"Well answer the question" Amber waited expectantly. Mara looked between the boys, at Amber, and decided she didn't really want to answer.

"Pass" she said.

"Pass means you have to remove an article of clothing" Jerome said to her. She took off Nina's shirt, so she was left in the tank top.

"Amber" Jerome started. "Who do you like better? Mick or Alfie?"

Amber was about to say Mick, but looked at Alfie. She always did have a small thing for him. Maybe it was how much he made her laugh.

"Well?" Mick asked.

"Pass?" Amber said quietly taking off Willow's jacket.

"Seriously?" Mick asked.

"Alfie!" Joy said. "Do you like Mara?"

"I like her as a friend" Alfie said. "I'd do anything for her, as a friend"

"Jerome" Eddie said. "Who do you have a crush on in the house-"

"Pass" he said immediately, removing Fabian's plaid shirt. Patricia groaned.

"Three passes? Really?"

"Well, you can break the pattern" Alfie said. "Why don't you ever talk about your family?"

"I..." Patricia regretted saying anything about the passes. She so badly wanted to pass now. "I have a twin sister"

"Seriously Patricia" Jerome said not buying it.

"She's telling the truth" Joy said. "Her name is Piper"

"How come you never told us?" Mara asked.

"Because Piper is so annoying, and she's the family favorite. No one cares about me" Patricia said sadly. "And you're one to talk! You kept your sister a secret too!"

"Last question" Nina said. "Joy, what happened while you were away?"

"That's the golden question isn't it?" Eddie asked. Joy sighed.

"I went to rehab. They helped me there. Now I'm a better person." she said. "That's all you need to know"

"Ok, that's all of Jack's questions!" Willow said.

"Ok, Truth or Dare to..." Amber looked around. "Willow I guess"

"Squee!" she screamed in Amber's ear, who cringed. "Amber picked me! I choose Dare"

"Great! I dare you to not say 'squee' for a week" Amber said. Willow's eyes widened, but looked in deep thought.

"Are squee and SQUEE two different words?" she asked.

"No!" Amber said.

"Darn" Willow said. "Mara, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she smiled.

"Were you ever not smart?" Willow asked.

"Uh... no..." Mara said. "I mean I was never dumb, but there was a time when I didn't get straight A's. Nina, truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Nina said.

"I dare you to eat a whole bottle of ketchup!" Mara laughed.

"Ew"

"What am I gonna put on my hot dogs?" Eddie asked seriously. Nina walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of ketchup.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" they cheered. Jerome took it and told her to open her mouth, which she did. He squeezed it in her mouth until the entire thing was finished.

"Blah!" she said. "I've had enough to ketchup to last me a lifetime"

"Or twenty" Joy said.

"Amber, truth or dare?" Nina asked still making faces about the ketchup.

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you... to switch clothes with Patricia. For a week!"

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"Hey why do I have to suffer?" Patricia asked.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Amber asked.

"Um yeah. Sure" Nina said.

"Ok, Patricia, Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to kiss the person you find most revolting" Amber said. Patricia looked at her choices. Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Mick. Fabian and Mick weren't revolting to her. Alfie was when it came to food, but other than that he was fine. And she would say for show it was Eddie, but she didn't find him revolting. That left Jerome. She'd much rather kiss Eddie again. She got up and kissed Jerome.

"You find me revolting?" Jerome asked. "That hurts!"

"I thought you were gonna kiss Eddie" Amber said.

"I don't find him revolting. Annoying? Full of himself? Yeah. Not revolting" Patricia said. He smiled.

"Alfie, truth or dare?" Patricia asked him.

"Dare!" he said.

"I dare you" Patricia thought. "To spray paint your name on Mr. Sweet's window"

"What? You want me to get kicked out of the school? Ok_ sure!_ Why _not_? That's just _fine_!" Alfie said with sarcasm. "Before I leave, Jerome. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you... and Amber actually" Amber's eyebrows rose. "To dye your hair pink"

"No way!" Amber said. Alfie ran to his room to get spray paint.

"I have pink hair dye from when I was thinking about dying my ends" Patricia said.

"Oh let's just do it" Jerome said grabbing Amber and pushing her towards the stairs. Alfie ran past and out the door in the meantime. "Oh, and Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Oh... uh... is there anything you have in common with Sweet?" he asked clearly expecting Eddie to say dare.

"Uh... we have the same last name" Eddie said. Jerome shrugged and walked up stairs dragging Amber with him. "Joy, truth or dare"

"Dare" Joy said. Joy always felt Truths were more dangerous than dares, which were just fun.

"I dare you to steal corbiere, and hide it in a place Victor would never find it!" Eddie said.

"Easy" Joy said. "Does anyone have a bobby pin?"

"Oh, I do!" Nina said taking it out of her hair and handing it to Joy. Joy ran upstair, unlocked Victor's door with the bobby pin, and stole Corbiere. Then she got an idea.

"Ew what is that?" KT asked.

"That's Corbiere" Mara said.

"Victor has a thing for stuffing dead animals" Mick said.

"Before I hide this" Joy said. "Mick Truth or Dare"

"Dare" he said.

"Perfect! I dare you to make out with Corbiere" Joy said.

"Gross!" Willow laughed.

"Fine give him here" Mick said.

"Friendly reminder that you're about to make out with a dead bird" Fabian said. Mick made a face. Sometimes they forget Corbiere and the rest of his stuffed animals _aren't_ stuffed animals, and they're were actually alive, than dead, then cleaned out, then stuffed.

"Pass actually"

"No you already said you'd do it!" Joy said shoving it in his face. Mick took the thing.

"I did it!" Alfie burst through the door. "He was just leaving as I went there, so when he sees it tomorrow, it will be a surprise! What'd I miss?"

"Mick's about to make out with a dead bird" Eddie said.

"This is gonna be so disgusting" Mick mumbled, and quickly kissed the bird, pulling back immediately and wiping grossness off of his lips. Joy _did _clarify that she said to 'make out' with the bird, but she let it pass. She figured just doing that was bad enough. She took the bird upstairs to hide it. Mick realized everyone had gone, well almost everyone. One person still needed to go, the new girl. "Uh... you"

KT looked up. "Me?"

"Yeah... ET or whatever"

"KT" said ignoring the giggles.

"Truth or Dare?" Mick asked.

"Truth" she answered.

"Uh... is there anyone here you like?" Mick asked. "Or at least find attractive"

"Quite frankly I don't like any of you, romantically or platonically, except Joy" KT said.

"Ooh, ouch" Jerome said coming down with Amber in tow, both with shower caps on their heads.

"And after we were so nice to you" Amber said.

"I must have missed that" Joy said.

"Well who do you find attractive?" Mick asked. KT said nothing.

"Oh come on!" Willow pushed. "You may not like them, but you can't deny the boys here a quite good looking"

All the girls silently agreed. There may be one boy they preferred over the others, but none of them were _bad _looking.

"Don't let it get to any of your heads" Patricia warned.

"You're right" KT admitted. "You guys are pretty... cute"

All the boys had a cocky smirk on their faces, which the girls rolled their eyes at.

"Ok, Willow, Truth or Dare?" KT asked.

"Truth" Willow said.

"Is there anyone in this house you would date?" KT asked.

"Well sure!" Willow said. She smiled at them and everyone waited for her to elaborate.

"Like...?" Eddie asked.

"Oh! Uh... well Jerome" she smiled at him. Everyone knew that. Well except Jerome apparently whose eyebrows went up. "And uh hmm uh well I would date Alfie"

Now his eyebrows raised. Amber, who wouldn't admit this to anyone, was feeling a bit pre-cautious and paranoid about being in the 'Fearsome Four' as Jack called them. So her next words spoke through that which she was feeling. In her mind, everyone wanted to be apart of the group, thought that wasn't actually true. They knew the group was twisted. Dangerous. Very few people wanted to be apart of it. No one else in Anubis certainly.

"Interesting that you chose those two" Amber said. Though she decided not to elaborate.

"Uh.. Eddie! Do you choose Truth? Or do you choose Dare?" Willow asked him.

"Dare" he said.

"I _dare_ you to act like your dad for a week starting tomorrow" Willow said.

"Fine!" Eddie shrugged. "Easy..."

"Oh this will be a site to see" Fabian said.

"Fabian, truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

Fabian decided to avoid dare, any dare from Eddie couldn't be good. "Truth"

"Ok, if you were gay" Eddie started, making Fabian regret his decision. "What boy would you want to kiss?"

Fabian looked at the boys in the room. Not Mick, that's just awkward. Not Alfie, that would be gross. That left him with Eddie and Jerome. "I guess" he thought looking between the two. "I guess Jerome. But that's _if_ I were gay"

"Of course" Jerome winked at him.

"Uh... Patricia" Fabian said. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" she said. Fabian looked between her and Joy, and knew he was risking an injury.

"Why do you hate Joy so much?" he asked. Everyone quieted down at once. "I mean, you used to be best friends"

Joy and Patricia looked at each other. Patricia sighed and decided she didn't care if anyone else knew.

"You know last year that time I got arrested and put in juvie?" Patricia said. Some people nodded.

"For vandalism and breaking and entering, right?" Mara asked and Patricia nodded.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Last year I was mad at a teacher and I broke into their house and trashed it" Patricia said. "Her name was Ms. Valentine and she retired after I did that"

"So what does this have to do with Joy?" Nina asked looking at the girl who had her eyes glued to the ground.

"Joy was there too" Patricia said. Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah it's true" Joy said. "I told her I would help her with her _little _prank. And I did. When I was in Valentine's bedroom, I saw her getting out of her car about to go into her house and I bailed before she could catch me, forgetting to warn Patricia in the process"

"I still can't believe you did that to me" Patricia said. "That was the last time I saw her, because when I got out, she had left school"

"I'm _sorry_!" Joy told her for the thousandth time. "I know I was a bad friend and a terrible person"

"You _left me_" Patricia said. "Twice! IN A ROW!"

"I would never do that _now_" Joy assured her. "Why do you think I left in the first place? I was messed up I wasn't right in the head. I was on drugs and I was a fifteen year old alcoholic. I'm better now and I never stopped loving you. Please Patricia, I miss my bestfriend"

Patricia watched her intently. Joy looked close to tears, and if there's one thing Patricia couldn't stand, it was Joy crying. Because Joy was too strong to be crying. And Patricia had to admit, she missed her best friend.

"You get one more chance" Patricia said. "You better stay loyal"

"Ok hug it out" Alfie said. The girls rolled their eyes, but Joy got up and hugged Patricia anyway, and they heard the circle clap.

"Ugh, too many emotions" Jerome rolled his eyes. "Who's next?"

"Nina" Patricia said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to kiss every guy in the room, and rate them from 1-10" Patricia said.

"Ok" Nina said. She turned to Alfie, who had a dorito in his hand, and kissed him, nothing like the one they had during spin the bottle. "I give you an eight... point 5"

"Just an eight point 5?" Alfie asked.

"Maybe it'd be better if you didn't taste like Doritos" Nina said and everyone, including him, laughed. She moved to Mick. After kissing him for about ten seconds she rubbed her lips together in thought. "Nine"

"That's pretty good" Mick mumbled. She went to Eddie, glancing at Patricia as she did. She kissed him for a little longer, about fifteen seconds. "I'll say... nine point five"

"Fabian's next!" Amber shouted. He blushed and she rolled her eyes and kissed him for half a minute, hearing everyone whistle.

"Nine" she smiled at him.

'_Considering I don't have as much experience as the other guys' _he thought. _'That's pretty good to me'_

"The best for last my darling" Jerome said to her.

"We'll see" she said. When she kissed him, he didn't hold back at all and went right at it. And she didn't expect to get into it, it matched the one she had with Alfie, except it wasn't for show. She he pulled away she said without a second thought: "Ten"

"Wow" Willow said.

"Nina's really getting the action tonight, huh?" Patricia said.

* * *

_**Yeah I kind of got lazy with the kisses in the end there, but you can't blame me! I just did a whole chapter full of kisses! And whatever other kisses I have done in other chapters (Lots of Fabina in this one, lots of Peddie in the next one)! Next chapter will be less lazy, working on it now. Review please!**_

_**ALSO, THIS HAS OFFICIALLY BECOME MY MOST REVIEWED STORY, KEEP IT UP!**_


	8. It's called TRUTH or Dare

_**Sorry it took so long, my computer stopped working then I went away then it stopped working again. But it's done and really long lol! I hope you enjoy this a lot!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ok" Nina said. "Joy truth? Or dare?"

"Dare!" Joy shouted.

"I dare you to do cartwheels until you throw up" Nina said to her.

"Ugh!" Joy groaned. She nodded and signaled that she's gonna do it but first pointed to Jerome. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"Who is the worst dressed person in the room?" Joy asked and motioned to Amber very subtly.

"Uh... Amber?" he answered looking at the girl. Her eyes widened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she yelled. "OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN HERE YOU CHOOSE _ME?_"

"I take it back!" Jerome put his hands up blocking his face. Amber growled and sat down. "I'll just take that as a pass!"

"Then take off them pants!" Joy shouted. Jerome rolled his eyes and began to unbutton them. They began to chant 'Take it off! Take it off!'

"Ok ok, Joyless do your cartwheels. Alfred truth or dare?" Jerome said. Joy walked outside and begun her cartwheels.

"Dare" Alfie said.

"Don't talk for the rest of the night" Jerome answered. "Or kiss Victor"

"Ooh!"

Alfie's mouth dropped open and he grumbled as he ran upstairs to get a notebook. When he came back he handed KT the notebook which read _'Truth or Dare?'_

"Dare" she said. He motioned for her to flip the page and on there was a dare already prepared. "Kiss any boy in the room for ten or more seconds"

"Ok go ahead" Amber said. She didn't want to do Eddie, Alfie, or Mick, because they were pigging out on whatever food they could find. She shrugged and kissed Fabian. Everyone around them counted and they separated at ten seconds exactly.

"It actually wasn't that bad" Fabian said.

"Ok uh... I'm sorry I forgot your name" she said to Willow. "Truth or Dare"

"Willow Jenks and I choose dare" Willow smiled.

"Ok... I dare you to put on underwear on your head and say you're captain underwear and has the power to rid people of BO" KT said. The circle laughed in surprise at her dare and Willow shrugged and slipped her underwear off and on her head. She stood up and made a superhero pose.

"I am captain underpants!" she exclaimed. "I have the power to rid people of BO! What's BO?"

"Body odor" Nina laughed and Amber took a picture, which Willow happily posed for. Joy came back looking sick.

"Could you pass me the rest of that vodka?" Joy asked Jerome pointing to the bottle that was a little less than halfway full.

"Why?" he asked giving it to her.

"Because I'm a little sober now and it's not very fun" Joy said downing it all with no problem. "Yeah that's better"

"Okey dokey" Willow said. "Mick"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I guess" he shrugged.

"I dare you to pop one of your footballs" she giggled. His eyes widened with fear.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "No way!"

"Take something off!" Patricia yelled.

"Actually I should have passed a long time ago" Mick said happily taking Amber's dress off. She took it and groaned.

"I can never wear this again!" Amber shrieked.

"Well I'll join you in that!" Mick said. "Patricia Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said.

"How do you feel about Edd-" Mick started

"Dare... actually" she said quickly.

"Ok fine. I dare you to say how you feel about Eddie" Mick said and everyone laughed.

Patricia glared at Mick and looked at Eddie. He was obnoxious, full of himself, way too cocky, stubborn, rude, the perfect image of an American teenage boy stereotype, funny, actually caring when he wants to be, kind of... extremely hot, not a bad listener which he's proven, and he keeps her on her toes, which she enjoyed. "Pass" she said removing Eddie's first layer. Eddie scoffed.

"Of course" he said.

"Truth or Dare Mara" Patricia said ignoring the previous comment.

"Dare"

"Become rebel Mara for a week starting tomorrow" Patricia smirked.

"Not rebel Mara!" Joy groaned.

"I like rebel Mara" Patricia shrugged.

"Rebel Mara was hot" Jerome said.

"Who is rebel Mara?" Nina asked. Mara turned to her.

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow" she said. "Amber Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said confidently.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Mara asked.

"...Yes" Amber said looking at her feet. Alfie scribbled something on the notepad and showed it to everyone.

'_LIES!'_

"I am! Just... not _this_ color blonde" Amber said looking at her hair. "I'm more of a strawberry blonde"

"Can't picture it" Nina said.

"We can!" Joy said motioning to Patricia, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian.

"We saw her before she dyed her hair" Fabian said. "But that was so long ago"

"Anyway! Nina truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare" Nina shrugged.

"I dare you to wear heels instead of those _awful_ sneakers for two days" Amber smiled. Nina looked at Joy who mouthed that she should pass. She looked down and back at Amber before nodding.

"Fine" she said before looking back at Joy. "Two days _only_"

"Ok next, next, next" Patricia said.

"Alright! Ok... Patty cakes!" Joy said.

"Don't push your luck Mercer" Patricia warned.

"Truth or Dare?" Joy asked.

"Dare" Patricia said.

"I dare you to do the same dare that KT did and I expect different results" Joy said. "For a reminder she had to kiss the boy of her choice for ten or more seconds"

"Ok is this what you want to see?" Patricia asked walking to Eddie, cupping his face, and kissing him _hard_ on the lips. They lost track of time. They stopped counting after one. They didn't pull apart until Alfie began to snap in their faces.

"Yeah ok, that was hot but we're bored so next person" Mara said.

"Mick Truth or Dare?" Patricia said quickly moving to a different spot.

"D-"

"I dare you to jump in the school pool with Alfie" Patricia interrupted.

'_Why me?!' _Alfie wrote. Patricia shrugged and waved them off. They got up and ran outside.

"Wait he didn't do the next person" Eddie said.

"I'll do it" Jerome said. "Rutter"

"Truth!" Fabian exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" Jerome asked. Fabian got nervous and shook his head.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to dress head to toe..." Jerome trailed off and everyone waited for what he was gonna say. "In drag"

"_What_?!" Fabian exclaimed.

"You can always pass" Jerome said. A while ago, Jerome bet Fabian that he couldn't go a game of truth or dare without using pass for at least one of his dares. Ever since he's never passed on a dare before.

"No I'll do it" Fabian said.

"Can I do it?!" Amber asked excitedly not waiting for an answer as she got up and pulled him up stairs.

"Joy truth or dare?" he asked as he was pulled up.

"Truth!" she called.

"JOY WHAT'S THE MEANEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE?" Fabian asked from upstairs.

"Well the meanest is what I did to Patricia" Joy said. "But the _funniest_... help me out here guys!"

"When you locked Mr. Sweet in his room with garden snakes" Patricia suggested.

"Nah" Joy shook her head.

"When you put worms in Andy's water bottle" Jerome said.

"Nah" Joy disagreed.

"When you soaked Taylor's thong in itching powder!" Patricia laughed.

"_Yes!" _Joy laughed. "With the help of the schools resident prank kings!"

"Always here to help" Jerome high-fived her. Mick and Alfie burst through the door soaking wet.

"We did it" Mick said as they both shook off like dogs.

"How was it?" Willow asked.

"Wet" Mick answered.

"Mara, Mara, Mara... Truth or dare?" Joy asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you... and Fabian actually when he gets down here" Joy said. "To do nothing scholarly for a week"

"That will be easy for me since I'm gonna be rebel Mara" Mara shrugged. "But Fabian may have a fit. Anyway, Eddie truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you... to make out with Nina... unless Patricia objects" Mara smiled at her. Patricia groaned and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I don't care" she said. Mara sighed and shook her head at her stubborn friend.

"It's gonna be impossible for us to get them together" Mara whispered to Joy. "They're both so hard headed!"

"Tell me about it" Joy replied watching at Patricia looking anywhere but at Nina and Eddie.

"Ok Alfie" Eddie started. "Truth or dare?"

'_Dare'_ he wrote.

"Al_fie_!" Nina groaned. "You got water on my phone"

Alfie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you _have _to be so Alfie all of the time?" Joy asked helping Nina wipe her phone off. Alfie nodded proudly.

"That's it! I dare you to _not_ be so Alfie all of the time" Eddie smirked.

'_What?'_ Alfie wrote.

"Be the opposite of Alfie" Eddie clarified. Alfie nodded, though he had no idea what that meant. At all. He pointed to Jerome.

"Dare" Jerome answered. Alfie scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to Jerome. "I dare you to stop using hair gel for a month... what!?"

"Pass?" Eddie asked.

"No! But I'm done with dares if all you people worry about is my hair" Jerome grunted. "Nina truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said.

"Ok... if you were a guy what girl would you date?" he asked.

"Joy" Nina smiled at her. "Ok Eddie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare' he said. She got up and whispered something to him. When she was done he looked at her with wide eyes. "So you want tonight to be my last night on Earth? What have I ever done to you?"

"Are you gonna do it or not?" Nina asked. Eddie sighed and got up, everybody watched him intently. He got as can of soda and walked back to his seat as he opened it. Then he looked at Patricia and poured it on her.

"You little weasel!" she exclaimed.

"I was just doing the dare!" Eddie said.

"You could have passed" she spat at him.

"Ok next person?" Mara interrupted.

"Uh Mara truth or dare?" Eddie asked.

"Dare" she nodded.

"Ok, spin around the room with your eyes closed and when you stop, kiss the person you're facing" Eddie said.

"You want me to spin while I'm a bit drunk?" Mara asked. "And you think it's a good idea?"

"Just don't spin fast" Eddie said. Mara got up and stood in the middle of the floor. She held her arm up and pointed as she spun, _very_ slowly. When she stopped she landed on Joy. Joy sighed and they had a quick kiss, no more than five seconds.

"Alfie truth or dare?" Mara asked him.

'Truth' he answered.

"What's the biggest lie you ever told your parents?" Mara asked. Alfie wrote for a little while and handed it to her. "He made a list. 'I told them I was a virgin, I told them I had never gotten drunk. I told them I never smoked anything and I was one hundred percent clean. I told them I was head boy at Anubis, etc'"

"It's so good that you have an open and honest relationship with your parents" Joy teased.

'_Patricia truth or dare?'_ Alfie asked.

"Dare"

'_Seven minutes in heaven with Eddie'_

Patricia was getting really tired of the dares about her and Eddie. But at the same time, she never wanted them to stop. She got an excuse to kiss him, without admitting that she liked him. She _did_ wish they all stopped giving _her _the dares. At least Eddie has the excuse that he had to, but he could always hold it over her head that she could have passed the round. He might ask why she didn't want to pass, and she if she said that she didn't want to pass, the truth, he would ask why that was. And she would be forced to say it was because she had a huge crush on him. And that just could not happen.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she was already in the closet... or laundry room. And she had no idea how she got there. She didn't know how long they had been in there at that point. She hoped not too long, seven minutes really wasn't a lot of time. At all.

"You gonna... do something?" Eddie asked looking at his feet. She had never seen him like that. Shy and quiet like a scared puppy... or Fabian! Where's Eddie? "Why aren't you yacking?"

"Because I have nothing to say" Patricia shrugged.

"That's a first" Eddie scoffed. There he was. It got quiet again and it was tense. It made them both uncomfortable. Suddenly Eddie knocked on the wall and called: "How much time now?"

"Oops, we forgot to set the timer!" Jerome's smirking voice called back.

"We'll set it now!" Joy said with innocence.

"Seven minutes!" Mara called. Patricia shook her head, at least three minutes had passed when they were in there. Her friends definitely broke the rules to _seven_ minutes in heaven.

"Ok then, let's start over" Eddie said.

"Ok then" Patricia said. "Our friends just forced us in this closet"

"And they expect us to... do... something" Eddie said.

"Yeah..." Patricia nodded. She sighed. She figured if she didn't take action, there would be no action. She yanked his head towards hers and crashed her lips into his.

Patricia has kissed guys a bunch of times. She'll admit most of them were Jerome and Alfie when they were shitfaced, but she's had a bunch of them nonetheless. Ok, _all_ of them were Jerome and Alfie, sometimes shitfaced, sometimes not. Other guys were scared of her. She'd never kissed a guy she actually _liked_. Well, she did like Jerome for about a month but every girl likes Jerome at some point of their life. She really liked Eddie, and this wasn't her first kiss, but it was the first one that actually meant something to her. Sure she was a little drunk. Sure it tasted like Doritos and Pepsi. Sure she just kissed him not long ago for Spin the Bottle and Truth or dare. This one was different.

The kiss turned from awkward and forced to romantic. Not just romantic, cheesy high school chick flick film romantic. The type of romantic that would be in the same movie as a girl running around in a meadow dreaming of her love that she only met a week ago and picking petals off of flowers. The type of romantic that the two would make fun of. And because neither of them are fond of that type of romance, that kiss did not last long, at all.

So then the kiss turned from weirdly and annoyingly romantic, to the familiar lust that they have become accustomed to. A kiss you would also see in a movie, but definitely not the same movie. No. This movie was an action packed thriller. That last kiss that the couple have before they know they're about to die. The one that has every ounce of feeling in it. Too bad the kiss is always interrupted with a bomb or an alien attack. Or in their case, Jerome knocking on the door telling them time was up.

"Come on love birds!" Jerome pulled them out of the laundry room. "Sorry to interrupt but the game is seven minutes in heaven. Not twenty"

"Could've fooled me" Eddie said. "I thought you might _conveniently_ forget to set the timer again"

"Hey! That was an honest mistake!" Alfie said.

"Hey you can't talk!" Patricia pointed at him.

"On the contrary" Joy said. "His dare was he can't talk for the rest of the _night_ and it is past midnight"

"Meaning the night is over, the morning has come, and I don't have to kiss Victor!" Alfie smiled tossing his notebook.

"Hey everyone!" Amber called coming down the stairs. She smiled brightly and said in a sing song voice: "It's finished! It took me a while because I had to shave, pluck, and wax him and show him how to walk in heels, plus he wasn't the most cooperative person in the world, but it's done! Introducing Fiona!"

They looked at the stairs but no one came down.

"Fiona!" Amber called.

"That's not my name" Fabian said.

"Fine just come down stairs!" Amber ordered.

"No"

"For me?"

"No!"

"For Nina?"

"Definitely not!"

"Oh just come down Rutter" Jerome said.

"We haven't got all night" Eddie agreed, though they kind of did.

"Do you all swear not to say anything when I come down?" Fabian asked.

"No" they all mused immediately and simultaneously.

"_But_" Mara said. "We won't bring it up after tonight ever again, right?"

Mumbles of 'sure' and 'I guess' were heard.

"Hear that Fabes? Make your grand entrance!" Joy said.

"Fine" he said.

"This is either gonna be surprisingly not bad at all, or a trainwreck" Alfie whispered to Jerome at the sound of an inexperienced person walking in heels clicking down the stairs.

When Fabian came down, jaws dropped. From head to toe, Fabian wore a long brown wig with bangs, eyeliner, mascara, grey eyeshadow, and light pink lipgloss. He wore a grey tank top with a cropped denim jacket with pink threads over the shirt. The shirt was tucked into a pink skirt. Lastly, he wore black ankle lace up with a three inch heel. Everyone silently stared, examining him. Willow was too shocked to take a picture. Alfie and Jerome were too shocked to make fun of him.

"Didn't I do a great job?" Amber smiled at her work. Few people mindlessly nodded, while others just stared with their lips slightly open, in total shock.

"Y-you actually look like... a girl" Eddie spoke.

"And a really pretty one" Willow added.

"Ok enough staring" Fabian groaned taking his spot in the circle. Patricia snapped herself out of it and tore her eyes away from Fabian, looking at Willow.

"Uh... Willow uh" she cleared her throat. Everyone was a little discombobulated and out of it from the site, apart from Fabian and Amber. "Truth o-or..."

"Wha... Oh" Willow said shaking her head into reality. "Oh uh dare... I guess"

"Ok I dare you to dye your hair black" Patricia smiled.

"_Black_?" Willow asked. "But it's so sad and dark!"

"Yeah, I'm hoping it will tone down your annoying attitude" Patricia said.

"My attitude is very positive" Willow said.

"That's the problem" Patricia said.

"I'll dye it, but I'm gonna wait until I get home" Willow said. "Joy?"

"Truth" she said.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Willow asked. Joy laughed.

"You guys ready to see the one of the few things Jack _doesn't_ know about me?" Joy asked turning around and pulling her shirt up and her jeans down just a little, enough to see where a tramp stamp would be, but instead there was nothing. After seeing everyone's confused face Joy turned around and laughed. "Do you guys really think I'd get a tramp stamp?"

"I wouldn't put it above the old you" Amber shrugged. Joy nodded in agreement.

"Ok Jeromio" Joy said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Jerome said.

"Why are you so disgustingly obsessed with sex?" Joy asked.

"I'm not obsessed" Jerome rolled his eyes. "I just enjoy it"

"Mmhmm" Joy waved off his answer. She thought there was deeper meaning behind it, but she didn't press it. It's not like he would open up.

"Amber, Truth or Dare?" Jerome asked.

"Truth" she said.

"What's the question you don't want anyone to ask you in this game?" Jerome asked.

"Pass" she said taking off Willow's shirt revealing her bra. "Newby"

"So is that gonna be my name for the rest of my life or..." KT asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber ignored her sarcastic question.

"Dare" KT answered.

"I dare you to... I don't know do a split or something" Amber shrugged.

"A split?" KT asked. She shrugged and went to the side and went as far down as she could, which was pretty far down but not all the way. "I'm not a gymnast"

"That's farther than I can go" Mara laughed.

"Ok, the sports guy" KT pointed at Mick.

"Truth" Mick said.

"What celebrity would you kill to make out with?" KT asked.

"Keira Knightley" he said immediately. "Or Bonnie Wright"

"Well you certainly answered that quickly" Amber mumbled.

"Joy, Truth or Dare?" Mick asked.

"Truth" she said.

"Do you still like Fabian?" Mick asked. She sighed. She was fearless Joy who couldn't admit to a crush.

"Uh.. ye... y'know, I-I'll... pass" Joy said taking off one of KT's shirts. "Fabian Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you... to kiss Patricia" Joy smiled.

"Ew" Patricia said.

"Oh come one, I can't be _that _bad. Nina gave me a nine out of ten" Fabian said.

"No it's not really... _ew_. I'm just confused. Would this be me kissing a guy or me kissing a girl?"

"Ha ha that's hilarious" Fabian sneered.

"Well Joy told me kissing a girl means more lipgloss, I see lipgloss on him, so I think you'd be kissing a girl" Nina continued with the joke.

"Alright we get it, I'm dressed as a girl" Fabian exclaimed.

"We have to tease you" Alfie said. "We were too shocked to do it when you came downstairs"

Patricia turned to Fabian, who was right next to her, and kissed him. It wasn't anywhere _near_ as nice as her kiss with Eddie, but it wasn't bad. It was nice enough that when he deepened the kiss a little she responded quickly.

"Ok" Patricia pulled away. "Can I do the next person?" Patricia asked. Everyone shrugged, not really caring. "Alfie Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Alfie answered. Patricia smirked, she always loved making Alfie mad because it doesn't happen that much.

"I dare you to kiss Victor" she said. He gave the intended reaction.

"You're kidding me" he groaned. "So you're telling me, all that time not talking, and I still have to kiss Victor? ARE YOU JOKING?"

"Nope! Have fun with that one!" Patricia smiled. He sulked angrily in his spot as everyone laughed at him. They had to remind him he still had to ask someone for their truth or dare, though they were afraid of what he would give to someone, because he looked pretty angry.

"Nina" he said. "Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Dare... maybe" she answered.

"I dare you to streak around campus with someone who's never done it before" Alfie said. Nina looked around the room.

"Uh.. raise your hand if you've gone streaking" Nina said. Everyone rose their hand except KT.

"Wait do I get a say in whether I want to do this or not?" KT asked.

"Not when it's not your dare" Amber told her.

"What happens if someone catches us?" KT asked.

"He won't be able to look at you, so just run away" Eddie laughed.

"Ok... I'm doing it" Nina said walking to the door and taking Alfie's shirt off. Patricia pushed KT towards the door. KT decided everyone does something crazy, and maybe this would just be fun. So she began to strip off her clothes. Once totally exposed, both made a huge effort for the guys not to see them and went outside. The cold air hit them hard. Nina was the first to run, with KT following behind closely.

"We should mess with them" Eddie said.

"How so?" Mick asked.

"I don't know, lock them outside with their clothes in here?" Eddie suggested.

"Nah, we don't wanna give them hypothermia" Mara said.

"Or maybe just the new girl?" Amber asked.

"Or we could... put them on a scavenger hunt to find their clothes" Joy said. "Around the house, that way they don't get hypothermia"

At once, they all took different article of clothing and hid them around the house.

"Ok, I'll ask the next person?" Patricia asked and everyone nodded. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to punch yourself" Patricia said. "You're obviously incapable of saying no to dares, so you have to do this"

"Are you still mad about the soda thing?" Eddie asked her. He smiled at her. "Pass"

Patricia groaned.

Eddie looked around the room. "Mick? Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"How many times have you gotten wasted and ended up somewhere weird?" Eddie asked.

"Three times. And I'm not elaborating" Mick said. "Willow truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said.

"Ok-"

"Truth actually" Willow changed her mind.

"Are you sure?" Mick asked and Willow nodded. "Have you ever done anything illegal?"

"Illegal... hmm well uh.. no" she said.

"Underaged drinking?" Mara asked her. Willow looked at the cup in her hand.

"Oh, yeah I have!"

"Ok next person?" Eddie asked.

"Mara" Willow said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Da... truth" she answered.

"Do you like Alfie?" Willow asked.

"Not much more than a friend" Mara said.

"Not... _much_ more?" Amber asked. "As in a little more than a friend"

"What does it matter to you?" Mara asked harshly. Nina and KT burst through the door covering their privates shivering.

"Where are our clothes?" Nina asked. The rest giggled.

"Seriously?" KT said with exasperation.

"They're in the house" Jerome said.

"Can't we just get new clothes from our stuff?" Nina asked. They looked at each other with surprised.

"How did we not think of that?" Jerome asked.

"Rookie mistakes guys!" Patricia said.

"I know, I'm ashamed of myself" Alfie said.

"You should be! We all should, that was terrible" Joy said. "I know I'm rusty, but you guys? C'mon now"

Nina chuckled to herself and went upstairs for her clothes. KT was still annoyed and left next.

"Ok Jerome, truth or dare?" Mara asked.

"Truth" he answered.

"Who all have you had sex with in this room?" Mara asked.

"Ok, well let's see Amber, Joy, Patricia and Alfie" Jerome said.

"Alfie?" Mick asked.

"Foursomes... threesomes... never just the two of us... I think" Alfie said. "There's a part of my life that is just blank and foggy I'm not sure what could have happened then"

"Ok, Amber truth or dare?" Jerome asked her.

"Truth" she said.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Jerome asked.

"That's... uh... hard for me to answer" Amber said.

"Yeah, she can't count that high" Mara said.

"Ok you're really asking for it tonight" Amber said.

"Like you're gonna break a nail for me" Mara rolled her eyes.

"Mara you seem different" Joy commented. To Joy, it looked like loss-of-virginity change, but that couldn't be it. She already lost her virginity because she'd been fooling around with Alfie. Or if she didn't already, she was telling the truth about nothing really happening between him and her, and if that's case, she couldn't see her losing her virginity anytime soon.

"Do I?" Mara asked. She felt different. She felt... dirty. She wondered if she had chosen the right time to... _do it_... if she would feel the same way. She knew she was being harsh to Amber even more so than usual calling her a slut, because she felt a bit like one.

"Eddie, truth or-" her question was interrupted with her shriek and her jumping up and running away. "A spider! KILL IT!"

"Without spiders, there would be more bugs" Mara informed her.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT KILL IT!" Amber screamed. Jerome laughed and took his shoe off and killed it.

"Did you know that ten spiders crawl into your mouth while you're sleeping during the year?" Patricia told her.

"No she's lying" Joy rolled her eyes upon seeing Amber's panicked face.

"Can we get on with the game?" Mick asked.

"Right, Eddie truth or dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat the dead spider" Amber said.

"A dead- _what? _Are you _crazy_" Eddie exclaimed.

"Is Big Bad Eddie afraid of a little spider?" Patricia teased.

"No but who would want to eat a spider?" Eddie asked took off the shirt. "Pass! Mick"

"Truth"

"Is there a sport you're not good at?" Mick asked.

"Oh uh... Ping Pong and Tennis" he said. "Patricia truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Did you enjoy kissing Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Uh... I don't know. It wasn't _bad_" Patricia said. "I guess so, I mean I didn't _not_ enjoy it"

"Thank you for that complicated answer" Amber said.

"Ok, Joy"

"Dare" she said immediately.

"I dare you... to lick whipped cream off of Jerome's stomach" Patricia smirked. Joy shrugged.

"Bring on the whipped cream!"

"Don't waste all of it I need to put something on my pancakes" Eddie said seriously when Joy got up and Jerome laid down, already shirtless. Joy shook the chan and made a spiral design around his belly button. "Too much!"

She rolled her eyes and put the can down and slowly licked off every inch of whipped cream. He developed a small boner and everyone around them catcalled and whistled and woo'd.

"You good Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Totally and completly fine" Jerome said and rushed to the bathroom.

"Ok Alfredo Sauce" Joy said calling him her old nick name. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said.

"Uh... what's your biggest turnoff?" Joy asked.

"Uhm I guess my biggest turn off would have to be... someone who doesn't know how to have fun" Alfie shrugged. "Then we couldn't have fun on dates and stuff"

"Agreed" Joy laughed.

"Stutter Rutter!" Alfie teased. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"Hmm. I guess... kiss Nina" Alfie shrugged. Nina smiled at Fabian and he did his infamous blush. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was one Amber's heart melted into. They wrapped their arms around each other smiling into the kiss.

"It's so cute I'm gonna die!" Amber yelled.

"Please don't!" Willow exclaimed.

"Ok new girl, truth or dare?" Fabian asked.

"Dare" KT said.

"Give me your phone" Fabian said holding his hand out. She hesitantly gave it to him and he was on there for a minute, typing away and gave it back. "Send it"

"Send what?" Joy peaked at her phone.

"You want me to send 'I want your babies' to Camryn? My _ex-boyfriend_?" she asked.

"That's your ex? Oh I just clicked the name that had the most messages exchanged" Fabian shrugged. "Send it!"

"I'll send it" KT said. "But I think that's the end of my game playing, have fun"

She sighed and sent the text. How ironic that she send that to him of all people. She slid back from the group, not at all interested in playing anymore. Not now that Camryn became involved.

"You don't have to play but you have to choose the next person" Jerome said.

"Uh Nina" she motioned to her.

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?" KT asked. Nina visibly tensed and her eyes darted around the room before landing on the ground in front of her.

"What? Uh I don't... no one I- um what I can't, no-" she stuttered as she began to shake. "My I- I he no- don't re- m-ma- why I-I-"

"Nina!" Willow snapped her out of it. She looked up at the worried faces staring at her.

"You don't have to tell us" Patricia said.

"Yeah just... relax you're freaking us all out" Eddie said, not choosing his words carefully. Nina huffed.

"I'm sorry my small panic attack is freaking you out" she spat.

"Nice going" Patricia mumbled to Eddie. He groaned, he could never say the right thing.

"Let's just move on _please_" Mara said.

"Ok um Mara" Nina said. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll choose Dare" she said.

"I dare you um to kiss either..." Nina thought, she was pretty sure Mara liked Mick... but there was something between her and Jerome. "Mick or Jerome"

Mara mentally groaned. Boy would she kill to kiss Mick, but she did not need the Amber drama at that moment.

"C'mere" Mara said to Jerome. He smirked triumphantly as Amber watched Mick intently to see his reaction.

"Pucker up Jaffray" he said cockily. She licked her lips and leaned in to meet his lips. The kiss she had in mind was a lot different than what he had in mind. As soon as their lips met, he slithered his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back from surprise, but quickly went back with an equally hormone flying kiss. When she pulled off she gave Nina an 'I agree with your rating' look.

"Miss Millington" Mara said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said. As Joy was thinking of something to ask Amber, she got a text from Fabian. She smiled at it.

"Why is it" Joy started. "That every time you have the chance to go out with Alfie you turn him down, but you're always jealous of his relationships?"

"Jealous?" Amber asked sensing both Mick and Alfie listening to every word. "Why would you think I'm... jealous? I'm n-not"

"Sure you are" Jerome said. "With every relationship he's had"

"Including the one night stands" Mara added.

"That's not true" Amber defended herself.

"Yeah it is" Fabian said. "You were jealous of him and Piper, him and Amelia after her transformation, him and Patricia and Joy even though they were just friends, every fling he's had and now Mara. We all just want to know why"

Amber looked around at her housemates knowing exactly what they wanted to say. All except Mick. Poor Mick. But you can't help who you fall for, right? And boy had she fallen for Alfie. But going out with Mick was better for her image. If she went out with Alfie, like she attempted a long time ago, people would just assume she's trying to break into their clique, and she'd be seen as the hopeless wanna be. She would never go back to that place.

"I'm not jealous" she said sticking to what she said. No one was believing her, but they decided to drop it. All except Alfie. He was giving her the same look he did a little while ago when he was angry at her. He was giving her the 'bullshit' face. He didn't talk to her for like months after their argument. She hoped he wouldn't do that again, because she was so miserable during that time.

"_Just cut the bullshit Amber" Alfie yelled at her._

"_What are you talking about?" Amber asked._

"_You keep me on the hook. Just have me chasing after me. Send me signals telling me something and saying something else" Alfie exclaimed. "You kiss me, and then get back together with Mick right after! Do you want to be with me or not?"_

_Amber answered easily. "Alfie you're sweet, but we're just not compatible" she thought it was nicer than what she said last time he asked. 'It can't happen'._

_Alfie shook his head at her and chuckled a little. She didn't believe him. She thought it was like the last times where she would say that and he'd be heartbroken and try to move on. But then she'd send him little winks in class and text him sweet things and they'd be making out in the closet again. Nope. He refused. So he walked away._

That was the last time they talked about their relationship. And they were talking now, but he wasn't chasing after her. And if he was still into her he didn't show it. He was hooking up with more girls than ever and it hurt her. And that's why she was jealous. Because it should be her, but she's getting in the way of her own feelings. His glare left his eyes and his eyes became the fun laughing ones, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. At all.

"Um Willow" Amber said suddenly over the game. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, truth, truthity truth!" Willow smiled.

"Uh.. how.. many times have you maxed out your credit card?" she asked.

"Never, but there was this one time" she thought. "I gave my cousin my credit card and _she_ maxed out my credit card"

"Why'd you give your cousin your credit card?" Mara asked.

"Because we had a deal. She would get me the dog at the pound they were about to let down and she could buy whatever she wanted with the credit card" Willow said. "My parents found out quickly though so it really wasn't worth it"

"What's your dog name?" KT asked.

"Her name was Special" Willow said. "Because she was special to me"

"Did she... die?" Eddie asked.

"We had to..." she said sadly. "She got rabies only two months after we got her"

"Aw Willow" Joy sighed.

"At first I was angry at myself for getting her, because I wouldn't have to go through that pain" Willow continued. "But then I realized, if I didn't they would have killed her in just a few days, and I would have never known what could have happened if I saved her from that fate. And I would have been angry with myself"

"That's a positive way of looking at it" Fabian smiled at her.

"Jerome" WIllow changed the topic and wiping a tear away. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true you love Joy?" Willow asked. "I've wondered for a while"

"Well of course I love her" Jerome said. "I'm not quite sure how deep that love goes. And besides, she's kind of annoying now"

Joy stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned, both laughing while doing so.

"Ok Fabian, truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

"Dare... I guess... maybe" Fabian said.

"Alrighty then. I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room" Jerome said to him.

"Ew I don't wanna kiss Fabian" Amber grimaced.

"Who says it's gonna be you?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Did you _not _hear the dare?" Amber asked in her 'duh' voice. Fabian's eyes went to Nina who smiled at him. But they couldn't help but drift to Joy and Mara and all of them really. Because though Nina was the only girl for him, or at least that's how it felt, he couldn't deny there were some beautiful girls in the room.

"Having trouble deciding?" Patricia asked him. "You know who I think is the prettiest?"

"...Who?" Fabian wondered. She smiled and got out a hand held mirror and faced it to him. He rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed.

"You know I agree" Amber giggled.

"Go ahead Rutter" Patricia said pushing the mirror towards him. "Kiss the prettiest girl in the room"

"I'm not gonna- This isn't funny- There is no way I'm-" Fabian struggled to get his words over the laughs. And though it was all good laughs and fun for them, it was humiliating for him. But he decided the best way to make a situating not so dreadfully embarrassing, would be to get it over with. So he sighed and kissed his reflection. "There. Happy? Hahaha next victim. How about you Patricia?"

"Oh are you gonna get revenge on me now?" She raised an eyebrow. "Truth"

"I'm not as cruel as you" he said. "Have you flashed anyone?"

"Sure Fabian I flashed you" Patricia said. His face showed confusion, until she lifted her shirt and showed her red lace bra with uncharacteristic bows and hearts. Just as he was bout to go to the bathroom to handle his business, Patricia kept him there.

"Oh sit down it's not a big deal everyone knows how it works" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ashamed to be turned on by a hot girl" Eddie said. "It happens"

"Oh it happens" Alfie laughed.

"Boy does it happen" Jerome agreed.

"Moving on" Patricia said. "Mickey, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to be a nerd for a whole week" Patricia smiled. "You can go to Mara and Fabian for pointers"

"I can do that" Mick shrugged.

"Great" Patricia smirked at him.

"Amber" Mick said eyeing her. "_Truth_... or dare"

"I get the feeling you want me to pick truth" Amber said. "Whatever, I'll choose it"

"Now remember the answer is to answer honestly" Mick said as Amber grew a bit afraid of the question. "Have you cheated on me since we last got together"

Amber immediately looked down, and then glanced to her right for half a second. Mick looked to where Alfie was, before his eyes laid on Eddie, who happened to share the same look as Amber. Mick looked back to his girlfriend.

"Last time you did this to me I told you, you would never break my heart again" he said. "Do you recall?"

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Well I meant it. I'm not heartbroken this time" he said. "I'm just done"

"You always come back" Amber said confidently.

"Not this time" he said. "Fun night everyone. I'm done here. Goodnight"

With that he left the room. Amber looked unfazed. She rested her eyes on Nina.

"Truth or dare roomie?" she asked as if the past five minutes didn't just happen.

"U-uh truth" Nina said.

"What happened to your parents?" Amber asked.

"None of your business" Nina growled.

"Uh... is that a pass?" Alfie asked.

"No I answered her question" Nina said. "And I told the truth"

"...Ok" Amber rolled her eyes.

"Eddie truth or-"

"Dare" he answered.

"Okey dokey" Nina thought. "Ok... imitate three people in the room and let us guess who they are"

"Ooh is it like charades?" Willow asked. Nina shrugged.

"I guess maybe"

"I love charades! Sque-" she started to say before catching Amber's eyes. "Sqwonderful! Squantastic! I would never say... say _that_"

"Good!" Amber said.

"Ok, first person" Nina said to Eddie.

"Let me take all of the food out of the fridge and put it together to make something weird and then eat it" Eddie said making hand gestures as if piling food on top of food.

"You're not supposed to be yourself" Nina said.

"I was... being... Alfie" Eddie said slowly. Alfie looked at him oddly, though, and then nodded as if agreeing with him.

"Ok next person" Mara said. Eddie put his hands in front of his face.

"Don't look at me my makeups smudged I have panda eyes!" he shrieked. "Though I'm still better looking than ninety percent of the girls in the school"

"Amber!"

"Ambs!"

"Me! That was so me and so true!" Amber called giggling.

"Last person" Patricia said.

"Nina she's pretty, I-I-I mean n-nice she's pre-pretty nice" Eddie stuttered. "I-I don't even know what I'm saying I-I think everyone's pretty I'm j-just gonna read now"

"I don't think that's accurate" Fabian said.

"Then how'd you know he was talking about you?" Mara challenged.

"I-I because..." Fabian started before looking down, red with embarrassment.

"Ok Mara" Eddie said. "How about you?"

"I guess I'll choose dare" Mara said.

"Ok then, take the tank top off" Eddie said.

"What?" Mara asked.

"I dare you to go the rest of the game shirtless" he said. Mara rolled her eyes and removed Nina's tank top, leaving her in her Royal Blue bra.

"Ok Alfie, truth or dare?" Mara asked him.

"Dare. No truth" he said.

"Ok... who do you find prettier? Amber or Willow?" Mara asked. Alfie looked between the two.

"I don't know they have different beatys" Alfie said. Amber looked like she was about to yell at him when the look of annoyance crossed his face when looking at her again. "But... inside beauty is just as important as outside. And I guess Willow takes the cake for that"

"Sque- Squid! I love squids! And cake!" Willow smiled. "But Amber's insides are gorgeous"

"You haven't seen them all" Mara said.

"Ok Lover of squids and cake, truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Truth" she smiled.

"Do... do you like me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Willow's eyes widened with pleasure and a huge grin was on her face when she jumped up and hugged him. "YES!"

"How romantic. If you excuse me I need to barf" Amber said before eyeing Wilow. "We all need our beauty sleep, some of us more than others"

"Oh, did I make her angry?" Willow asked. "She did say she wasn't ever jealous"

"That's right, so she has no reason to be angry now does she" Alfie said.

"Ok" Willow smiled. "I hope she feels better"

"Who cares, next person please?" Patricia pushed.

"Ok, Jerome. Truth or dare?" Willow asked.

"I'll choose truth" he said.

"Uh... who'd you lose your virginity to?" Willow asked.

"That would be Miss Joy Mercer" he pointed to her.

"Actually we lost it to each other" she said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mara asked.

"Joy truth or dare?" Jerome asked her. There was a look on his face, one that told her he was plotting something. Joy just couldn't tell if he wanted her to choose truth or if he wanted her to choose dare. She had a feeling he wanted her to reveal something.

"Dare" she decided. His smile got bigger, and she knew she fell into his trap.

"I dare you to go back to your old ways for a week" he said.

Everyone watched her. They wondered if she would take the dare, or pass. After a long time of waiting to see what she would say, she finally nodded.

"Fine" she said. "But I apologize in advance for what a bitch I can be, and whatever shit I may do to you"

"This is going to be a very interesting week" Alfie said.

"Wait, don't you remember how Rebel Mara and Joy clashed?" Willow asked.

"Oh yeah!" Fabian said. "Wow, it will be like tenth grade all over again"

"You mean fun?" Jerome asked. That's when they heard the door open and slam shut. The familiar heavy footsteps walk to the entrance of the living room.

"Victor?" Mara's voice quivered.

"What is going on here" he spoke in a scarily quiet voice.

"Victor I thought you weren't gonna be back for two days" Amber said.

"My meeting got canceled. Hours of traveling and I come back to this?" He boomed. "Where's Trudy?"

"Oh uh... She told us to tell you she was visiting her friends baby for three days..." Alfie said quietly.

"Get to bed all of you! You are all grounded for the next two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Patricia exclaimed.

"Let's make that three weeks!" He screamed. No one said anything, afraid to get more consequences. "BED!"

Everyone hopped up and gathered their stuff. Alfie slowly approached Victor and kissed him on the cheek before running away. A few people laughed, but Victor was not amused as he wiped the 'Alfie' off of him.

* * *

_**I always planned to have old Joy come back at some point. Didn't know when. But she's gonna be fun to write!**_


	9. Laissez Le Bon Temps Rouler!

_**So I have a list of stories I really want to read, and I'm hoping more reviews and reads will do it. So please check out these stories, great starts for all of them. And mention who brought you there in the review ;) I'd like to get my credit where credit is due.**_

**A Life Changing Agreement**

_Author: __HOATODP_

_Chapters: 1_

_Words: 340_

**Prisoner's of war**

_Author: __Neddie24Surviver_

_Chapters: 2.. ish_

_Words: 694_

**Fate**

_**(Not the story for you if you like Fabina or Jara or Jeroy… it's a Jerina story)**_

_Author: Xxlovexxx_

_Chapters: 3_

_Words: 1,463_

**The Game Makers**

_Author: LazyLouFics_

_Chapters: 2_

_Words: 14,510_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So Nina the Newby" Amber said coming in with three pairs of shoes. "Which ones would you like to wear?"

"Neither, and I'm not even the newby anymore! Remember KT?" she said but took a look at her options. The black pumps that she originally tried to force on her that were just much too high for her. They were so high she was afraid she'd get a nosebleed when wearing them. They had to be at least 6 inches high, maybe 7. The next pair were probably only 4 inches, and they were grey oxford heels. The last pair looked about 5 inches and they were heeled mary janes. So, she thought she'd go with the oxfords.

"Figures" Amber said. "The pumps or the MJs would look so much better. But those aren't bad"

"Well I'm going for the most practical" Nina said. Amber rolled her eyes. "By the way, nice hair"

Amber didn't end up dying her whole head, but instead the bottom part of it so it looked dip dyed. It looked nice. Nina put her once white now a weird off white kind of grayish tan colored sneakers in her closet promising herself she'd go back to wear those. She slipped her feet in the oxfords. Amber came in soon after wearing her uniform, but with Patricia's short skirt, stockings and biker boots. Her hair was parted on the side like Patricia often did.

"Wow" Nina said.

"It's weird to wear her stuff. I don't like it. Whose idea was it to play Truth or Dare anyway?" Amber huffed.

"Um yours" Nina said. She walked down with Amber, now Nina was not so much shorter than her.

"The shoes look great. You look so much better!" Amber said as they walked into the dining room.

"You look tall" KT commented.

"You look a bit uncomfortable" Eddie said.

"I feel uncomfortable" Nina said.

"And Amber, pink works for you," KT said sitting in the seat Joy let her have the day before. Amber simply rolled her eyes at KT's attempt of being friendly and civil.

"Unlike Jerome" Fabian mumbled and quietly laughed at himself. However Jerome heard him.

"Shut it Rutter" Jerome muttered hating his pink flat hair and making Fabian stop laughing at once.

"Well anyway, your hair looks-" KT started again.

"Stupid" Alfie finished not looking up from his plate, which unlike usual, wasn't heaping. Amber crinkled her eyebrows at him.

"What?" Amber asked. Alfie looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" Alfie asked with obvious fake sympathy. "Cry me a river"

"Did I miss something?" Amber asked.

"Yeah princess you did, but that's nothing new is it?" Alfie asked.

"Eddie dared him to be the opposite of Alfie, I guess Anti-Alfie doesn't like Amber very much" Jerome said with a slight chuckle.

Mara came in with her hair in a side ponytail, heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow, her skirt hiked up, a pair of Patricia's stockings and black ankle boots of her own. Patricia came in and everyone's jaw dropped. She had her hair pulled back on one side with a bobby pin like Amber liked to do. She had Amber's skirt on and her knee highs with the signature red bow at the top, and finally her black MJs that Nina almost wore. She got catcalls and and cheers from the boys.

"Shut up" she muttered going to her spot. "Damn dare"

"Where's Joy?" Fabian asked.

"Well, last we saw her she was still sleeping" Patricia said. Then she added something. "She had her eye mask on"

"The one that says 'Don't wake me' then she wrote with marker 'or else?'" Jerome asked.

"Mmhmm" Patricia said. "And a guacamole face mask"

"When I woke her, she slapped me and went back to sleep, that bitch" Mara said. Eddie and Nina were anxiously waiting to see how the Joy they heard of but have yet to see. KT was a little nervous. At that point, Joy was her only friend. She didn't want that to change, but something told her Joy wasn't going to be as nice as she was yesterday.

"So Mick" Eddie said as he poured his tea and adjusting his bowtie. "This is a splendid surprise. To see you eating with us"

"Well I suppose normally I would be training, but I really need to catch up on my school work"

"Well that's wonderful!" Eddie said. "School work is very important"

"Yes it is" Mick chuckled and Eddie chuckled too. There was something underneath the chuckles. Eddie's seemed nervous, yet a little relieved. Mick's seemed angry and almost murderous.

"That's it. Weirdest breakfast ever" Jerome said. That's when they heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs. They all turned to look at the doorway. There stood Joy. Her hair was curled and pulled back with a head band. Her tie was clamped around her neck. And to top it off, she had red six inch pumps.

"Good morning bitches!" She smiled at them.

"I didn't appreciate being smacked this morning" Mara said.

"I didn't appreciate being woken up from my beauty sleep" she hissed back.

"You're right. Lord knows you need your beauty sleep" Mara said. The table held their breath. If the old Joy was really back, it wasn't looking good for Mara.

Joy walked to her and spoke quietly in a low threatening tone. "You may have a new attitude now, but I could still end you. Don't get on my bad side"

Mara was so scared, she thought she would pee herself. But because of the bet, she had to keep her act. So she simply said two words back. "Bite me"

Joy gave her a menacing smile as she said her next words. "Don't tempt me"

"OK!" Fabian clapped his hands. Joy turned to him and winked before walking to her seat, where KT was pouring her cereal.

"Excuse you" Joy tapped on KT. "Move!"

"What?" KT asked.

"Are you deaf?" Joy asked. "That's my seat"

"You said I could sit here" KT reminded her.

"And today's a new day, there's no way I'm standing" Joy said. KT looked at her feet. "Um hello? Habla Ingles? I'm going to need you to remove your ass from that chair, I'm hungry"

"There's nowhere else for me to sit" KT said.

"That's because there's no place for you here" Joy said sweetly.

"I'm not moving" KT said finally. Joy raised and eyebrow and everyone smiled to themselves. KT was going to regret that. Joy walked behind KT and got a good grip on her chair. Before KT could react, the chair was slipped from underneath of her and she fell on her butt.

Most of the people at the table exploded with laughter, and KT groaned. Trying to break her fall, she hurt her wrist and elbow. She slowly got up and walked to the doorway where her bag was. "I'll just... go to school early"

"Ugh who cares?" Joy groaned, showing annoyance that she was still in the room.

"I was just saying" KT mumbled.

"You don't have to announce yourself because I don't care!" Joy said. "I don't care where you go and what you do with yourself! I don't care if you go to school! I don't care if you go to your room! I don't care if you go back to America! I don't care if you go to jail! I don't care if you go in the middle of a highway! I don't care if you jump into the ocean! _I don't care_! If you're leaving just leave! Jesus!"

_Aw! Poor KT has no one now that the Little J we all know and love is back! And let me tell you how excited I am! I mean, even if it's only for a week, just imagine how much stuff I'm going to be able to dish to you? This is what I've been waiting for since I saw Joy! -Jackal_

KT slugged into the building, with nothing to do. The halls were mostly empty, with only Mr. Sweet going into his office. KT remembered Alfie's dare, and decided she didn't want to be anywhere near Mr Sweet when he saw Alfie's masterpiece all over his window. She went down the hall, but didn't know where she was going. She stumbled into a classroom, where surprisingly she saw someone's laptop and no one else there.

Now, KT wasn't one to snoop. She thought someone's business should stay their business. But what if someone's not minder her own business? On the screen was a big fat picture of herself. An old profile picture. She looked around her, making sure that she was infact alone. When she concluded she was, she went to the silver apple laptop and read what someone was typing in the middle of typing.

_Irrelevant Newby. I guess I'll give her a profile on here. I mean, yeah she's in the house. She lasted a day longer than I expected. I'll give her props, she tough. But I don't think she'll stay tomorrow, and I don't feel like wasting energy on her anymore. She'll be-_

That's where it stopped. Irrelevant Newby. Where had she heard that before? She thought back to last night. She had a drink or two last night, some things were fuzzy. In the beginning of Truth or Dare, the person everyone said was 'Jack Jackal' called her the same thing. So whoever's laptop this was, must be same person. Just as she was going to explore the laptop a little more, she heard footsteps. She quickly hid behind the desk, just in time.

She peeked over the desk, to see long black hair. She had no idea who it could be,. She was scrolling through the pages and clicking on different articles. KT slowly backed away and raced as quickly and as quietly as possibly to her locker.

"Hi!"

KT jumped, hitting her head on the locker. Willow looked at her concerned.

"Hi" KT said rubbing her head.

"Sorry" Willow said sheepishly, black hair surrounding her face. KT's eyes widened.

"Black hair?" KT asked.

"Yeah, remember my dare?" Willow asked.

"You're that Jackal person!" KT exclaimed.

"What?" Willow asked. "No I'm-"

"I saw you on your laptop!" KT said.

"Oh that's not my laptop!" Willow said. She went into her back and pulled out a Dell pink dell laptop. "This is! I don't know whose laptop that is. I was just on it because IT'S JACK JACKAL'S!"

"Oh" KT said.

"And I know so much stuff! I knew Jack was holding out on us" Willow said. "Like did you know that Mara and Alfie-"

"Wait, so if you're not Jack Jackal" KT started. "Who is?"

"We've been trying to figure that out for years" Willow nodded.

"Did you see anybody when you were leaving?" KT asked. Willow shook her head. "Well maybe they're back"

Willow smiled widely. KT waved her to go back to the room. They quietly peeked in the room to see someone was in fact in there finishing on the computer. Suddenly Willow gasped loudly and KT rolled her eyes and mentally facepalmed when she pulled Willow back and far away from the room. When they were sure they were safe, Willow turned to KT and smiled.

"It's _ROBBIE_" she smiled. KT just nodded.

"I don't know who that is" KT shrugged.

"What are we gonna do, we have to tell them!" Willow exclaimed.

"Who?" KT asked.

"Who? The Anubians!" Willow said. "They've been wanting to know forever!"

"Why should I tell them anything?" KT asked. "The only one that's been nice to me and hasn't given me shit, was Joy! And now because of a dumb dare, I'm screwed in that house"

"Yeah but you put up with a house full of people plotting to get you out, and those people specifically! You're stro-" Willow started.

"Plotting to get me out?" KT started. "I mean, I thought they were just rude and didn't like me. I didn't know they wanted to get rid of me"

"Oh..."

"It all makes sense now!" KT said. "Yesterday, when Joy said I should just leave she wasn't being nice! She was just assisting me"

"Well that sounds like something old Joy would do... but not new Joy!" Willow reasoned.

"Now I'm definetly not telling them anything" KT said.

"Well... I'm gonna tell them" Willow said.

"But-"

"They're my friends" Willow said. "And they'd really want to know"

"Who cares if they-" KT stopped mid sentence and thought. "They really want to know..."

"Yeah" Willow said.

"That's it!" KT exclaimed suddenly. "We have information they want to know. This could make everything better"

"I'm lost" Willow admitted. Just when KT was about to explain, a few students came in. Willow looked at her watch to see class would start in just a few minutes.

Joy had a plan. Joy always had a plan, and this was just as brilliant as the other ones. She walked towards the building with a huge smile on her face and Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie in tow. It was just like old times. As soon as they walked in, everyone stared. Joy paid them no mind and continued to walk like a rock star. Alfie was soon called over by Sweet, and Jerome went to scam a dork and hit on a cheerleader. Patricia stayed by her side, that's how it always was and that's how it will always be.

Just like old times indeed.

_She's baaack! I love it! -JJ_

For Joy, the day was just like a huge deja vu moment. No one outside of Anubis would approach her, they were terrified. As she came to think of it, some of the teachers were as well. Trudy was worried and expressed that through every time she looked at Joy. Victor didn't want to be bothered and had been locked in his office ever since he saw Joy that morning. Joy knew things were beginning to feel like before, and she'd lie if she didn't feel like a little bit of a rockstar. But the week had just begun, and with the perks came the disadvantages to being her old self. They'd come soon. Soon everyone would realize that, and they'd leave her alone about how much better she was before and realize she's better now. The first step on her plan, was a good prank with her three amigos.

"I don't want to be here" Joy groaned loudly in class. Everyone turned to her and she shrugged. "I don't"

"Is there a problem Ms. Mercer?" Ms. Kenny, the new French teacher, asked. Ms. Muller, the old Maths teacher, left and Ms. Andrews took over her job.

"Ok I guess someone needs to turn on her hearing aid because I distinctly remember myself saying I don't want to be here" Joy said. "Am I crazy? Or did I just say that?"

"No I heard it" Patricia said.

"Ok, so then you know the problem" Joy smiled. "I don't want to be here in this class. It makes me want to claw out my eyeballs"

"And why is that?" Ms. Kenny asked.

"Because la classe est _boring_" Joy told her.

"Uh huh, and if you paid more attention in class maybe you would know that the word for boring is _fastidieux_" Ms. Kenny said.

"Oh ok, how do you say 'The old bitter hag of a teacher is annoying' in la francais?" Joy asked. The class synchronized 'oo's and were totally immersed in the conversation. Ms. Kenny wasn't thrown off.

"Joy Mercer" she said slowly. "Sort of the queen bee of the school, no?"

"You could say I'm the Regina George of the school" Joy smiled.

"Let's get this straight Joy" Ms. Kenny started. "In school, the teacher is in charge, and the students do what they're told. This is a school, I am a teacher, you are a student. So sit your butt in the chair, pay attention, and try to stay sober this year, because I heard of your previous year, and I do not need a cry for help disrupting my class the way you just did"

Joy's smug smile left her face and a scowl replaced it. When Joy didn't say anything back, Ms. Kenny walked to the front of the class. No matter how much of a different person she may or may not be, when she didn't like someone, she _really_ didn't like them. The rest of the class was spent by the students worried for Ms. Kenny, Joy didn't give up a fight past, present, or future. _Ever_.

_Oh Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. If only you were familiar enough with the school to know you shouldn't talk to Joy that way. Let's have a prayer circle for her, I almost feel bad. But then again, this will be fun to watch! -Jackal_

"Hey dad!" Eddie smiled at him.

"Hello Ed- is that our official school bow tie?" Mr. Sweet stopped short.

"Yeah! I wonder why nobody wears these..." Eddie shrugged. "I thought we could eat together at lunch, I'm in the mood for tea and cookies"

"That sounds splendid!" Mr. Sweet smiled brightly.

"Wonderful, see you there!" Eddie smiled.

"See you Eddie!" Mr. Sweet said, silently praising himself for getting the name right.

"Oh no, no, no call me Edison" Eddie said, puking in his mouth and going off to class.

Amber had already begun to feel a bit left out, like before. She walked to school alone because Mick was ignoring her and Joy was once again stealing back her friends. Plus, Alfie made her feel... yucky. And she was afraid he was still a little mad about her not admitting her feelings-that she doesn't have-to him or herself or anybody really. Eddie was still awkward about the whole 'chemistry' thing, which they failed. Willow, who was usually following her every move, was buddy, buddy with the new girl. Mara, who used to be her best friend, was being extremely nasty towards her. And she was almost positive it wasn't all an act. And Fabian and Nina were beau loving too much to notice anything else around them. So really, she had no one. And she was extremely uncomfortable in Amber's clothes.

That Truth or Dare game was a huge mistake. And to put the bitter icing on the huge cake of misery, she was the one who suggested it. She saw Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia. They were _her_ friends now. Joy left, and no one invited her back. Amber refused to let Joy steal everything from her. She began to walk to them, but only steps away Joy stomped down the hall, past her, grabbed all of them by the arms and pulled them away in a very aggressive manner yelling: "We're cutting Maths!"

"Back to square one then" Amber sighed.

_Aw poor Amber. And just like that, she's out alone again. Looks like someone got voted off the island. But what can you expect? You can't live up to Joy when she's like this. Barbie, I guess you just need to realize your just a replacement for her. Sorry tuts. You just can't win, can you? -Jackal_

"That little stupid, snobby, think she knows everything little miss _thang_, stuck up, wart on a monkey's ass-"

"Yesterday you said you liked her" Patricia said tugging at her socks with the bows.

"Yesterday she wasn't a bitch!" Joy exclaimed.

"Don't you mean yesterday, _you_ weren't a bitch?" Alfie asked and Jerome laughed.

"Ok, you may have a new attitude, but not with me" Joy warned.

"Be careful Alfie, remember. Our kitty cat's got sharp claws" Jerome winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared of her" Alfie said simply. Joy rose an eyebrow at him and approached him.

"You're not?" Joy asked. Alfie shook his head. She smiled and nodded. "That's kinda hot and the new attitude has me strangely attracted to you"

"People, can we please get back to the task at hand?" Patricia asked. "You want revenge, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Joy shouted.

Eddie was banging his head on the wall in the bathroom. As if being called Sweetie Jr wasn't enough. Now he was one, and the school had definitely taken notice. And tea was the last thing he wanted to do. Him, Alfie, and Mara all had it bad. They all had to act like total opposites of who they really were. Although, according to Patricia, Mara and Alfie had both acted like that once before. Mara for a year and Alfie for half of one, both were apparently going through rough time. Eddie however, never acted like this.

He felt like a dork, so therefore he was treated like one. And it was hard enough trying to get to Patricia, now she won't be seen with him. He sighed and perked up and walked to his dad office for tea and cookies.

During the last class of the day, everyone had their positions. Ms. Kenny was about to begin teaching a class some students in the lower year. The halls were empty and quiet, except for the single sound of Joy's heels walking to Ms. Kenny's class. She got there just to see Kenny sit on her chair, and have it fall apart. She fell and landed on her butt, the rest of the class laughed, some tried to hold it in.

"Nice, Ms. Mercer, you just earned yourself a detention" Ms. Kenny said.

"Oh I didn't do it" Joy smiled.

"You didn't do it? Yeah right!" Ms. Kenny exclaimed. "You get called out in class _for_ calling out, and come in just at the precise moment I did this and it's all just a coincidence?"

"Guess so, thought I did enjoy it! Classic" Joy smiled.

"You earned yourself another detention! For not owning up!" Ms. Kenny yelled.

"She's telling the truth!" a girl said. "Joy Mercer _never_ repeats a prank. She did that one two years ago to Mr. Sweet"

"And she always fesses up to a prank" a boy in the back said. Joy smiled at Ms. Kenny.

"Proudly" Joy said.

"Ok then if you didn't do it, who did?" Ms. Kenny asked. Mara decided it was time to reveal herself and turned the corner into the classroom.

"I did" Mara said. "I was bored, needed something to do, you were on break and _no one_ talks smack to Joy but _me_"

"Mara?" Ms. Kenny said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing"

"Well, that will be a detention" Ms. Kenny told her. Mara shrugged and left. "And as for you, is there a reason you're here? Come to apologize?"

"_Apologize?_" Joy repeated. "Wow, you just made this more fun!"

"What?" Ms. Kenny asked.

"You'll see in a second" Joy smiled.

"_What_?" Ms. Kenny asked. The students waited anxiously to see what trick Joy would pull this time. Joy just smiled evilly.

"Laissez le bon temps rouler"

Before Ms. Kenny could respond, she was hit in three different directions, Patricia. by the door next to a laughing Joy, Jerome at the front window over the students heads, and Alfie out the side window, each firing a water gun with a different substance. She screamed until they ran out of ammo. She was covered in some kind of brownish green goo. Patricia handed Joy a bucket of the stuff and she walked to Ms. Kenny.

"What is this stuff?" Ms. Kenny yelled. Joy shrugged.

"I don't know" she said honestly. "Some shit I grabbed from the lab. I'm hoping it turns your skin a weird color for a long time"

"You what!?"

"Let's get this straight" Joy started. "In _a_ school, the students do what the teacher says. In _my_ school, I'm the boss. So get with the program, or get to steppin'"

"THAT'S DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU" she yelled.

"Oh no we got detention!" Patricia said.

"I'm so scared!" Jerome continued, jumping into the classroom.

"I've never gotten a detention before!" Alfie said stepping in. Joy took the bucket and placed it in Ms. Kenny's hands. Kenny was confused and tempted to splash them. Before she could truly consider it, Joy forced Kenny's hands above her own head and it dumped it all over her. Joy didn't so fast, Ms. Kenny didn't have time to react in time to stop her. The four smiled at their work and left.

KT practically raced out of the building, dragging Willow behind her. She was done being a victim. _Done._ She would demand her spot in the house. Willow still didn't really understand what the plan was. KT was grateful for Willow, if Willow were still mad at her, she'd have no one. She'd probably just go to a different house, which is what they all wanted.

"I don't understand why you're so eager to tell them" Willow said.

"Because this can work out for both of us" KT began to explain. "We have something they want to know. And if they want to know, we can hold it over their heads until we're given what we want!"

"What do we want?" Willow asked.

"Don't you want to live in Anubis House?" KT asked.

"Oh yes! I do so much!" Willow said.

"Do you get it now?" KT asked.

"...No" Willow answered finally.

"Ok then just follow my lead" KT told her. They stepped into the house, before anyone else. Trudy was there, doing whatever it is she does when the rest of them were gone. KT and Willow surprised her, apparently students usually get back so soon after school.

"Hello dears" Trudy said happy to see KT with a friend. "KT, your mattress and bed should be coming by tonight"

"Great" KT smiled. Minutes later, the rest of the house came in. They came in pretty much at the same time, all pretty much ready to go their separate ways. before they could disappear into their rooms, KT decided to do it while she had everyone right in the room. "Excuse me! I have an announcement"

She successfully captured everyone's attention, who looked at her expectantly. "You're moving to Isis with Willow?" Patricia asked.

"Not quite" KT smiled. "Just want to let you all know, that from now on. You're all going to treat me with respect. And my bed is coming tonight, so make room. _Also_, You'll be finding room for Willow"

"You think you're in a place to just be throwing out commands like that?" Amber asked.

"I thought you would respond like that" KT said. "So I think it's important to mention that I have valuable information that would be useful to all of you"

"Information like what?" Jerome asked.

"Information like... who Jack Jackal is" KT smiled. Everyone had a slight change in expression. Some shocked, others non believing.

"_You_ know who it is?" Joy asked. "You don't even know _what_ it is. You just got here yesterday!"

"I know who it is" KT said.

"She's telling the truth. We saw them on Jack Jackals laptop" Willow said.

"You did?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, we know exactly who it is" KT said. "So, for the information, you give Willow and I room to stay here, and treat us both well. Well, me specifically"

Everyone looked to Joy, who walked to her and put her hand out for KT to shake. "Deal"

No one was shocked. Not in the least bit.

As soon as KT touched Joy's hand, Willow exploded. "It's ROBBIE!"

"_Robbie_?" Jerome exclaimed. "Robbie? The little pipsqueak in the lower year? _ROBBIE?"_

"Yes Robbie, whoever that is" KT said. "So will you help me unpack and find a place to stay?"

"KT, first rule of making a deal" Joy said taking her hand from behind her back with her fingers crossed. "Make sure you can see both hands of the other person"

"But- But I-" KT was shocked. It was all going so well. Nina had enough of this.

"Ok look, you can't stay here KT" Nina said. "Neither can Willow, and I couldn't if I came later than you. No one else can stay here it's too crowded. This house is only meant to hold eight students and there's already ten in here. Eddie and I really shouldn't even be here. If more people came into the house, I don't think we'd be able to function. I think we'd all drive each other mad"

"Nina's right" Fabian nodded. "There's just not any room here for more people"

"Why didn't you just say that then?" KT asked. "Instead of being rude"

"You were supposed to be an example" Amber said. "If we show everyone that there's no way in hell we are getting one more person, he'd stop sending people. But you just wouldn't leave"

"We don't even hate you" Patricia said. "In fact I think we all silently agreed we _like_ you"

"You do?"

"Yeah, not many people could take the wrath of the Anubis House" Joy said. "But somehow you lasted a day and tried to make a proposition"

"We would love to have you in the house, if there were room" Mara said, breaking character a little bit.

"How about this" KT said. "If I can find somewhere for Willow and I to stay, somewhere where we will be out of the way, you'll let us stay here?"

Joy looked like she was considering it. She turned to her housemates. Some shrugged. Some nodded. She turned back to KT and held out her hand once more. KT's eyes moved to Joy's other hand, and Joy put it out in the open. KT smiled and shook Joy's hand. "It's a deal"

"Ok great, now can we go talk to Robbie?" Mick asked.

"Yeah! I think this will be fu-" Patricia started, and was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mara looked to Alfie and mouthed 'who knocks here?'.

Fabian went to the door and opened to see Robbie. His jaw dropped at the timing. That couldn;t be a coincidence. Everyone else's reactions were similar. When Robbie was in the living room, Jerome rushed to him and held him up by his collar.

"Hey! Ow what did I do!" Robbie's timid voice rang.

"You've done _a lot_" Jerome said. "We know you're Jack Jackal"

"What?"

"We saw you!" Willow said this morning.

"No I'm not! I'm not I swear! Please let go!" Robbe squealed.

"If it's not you how did _they_ see you on the Jack Jackal computer?" Amber asked.

"Because-" several phones buzzed. They all looked to him, and then to each other. Jerome put Robbie down and they all took out their phones.

_He's right. Robbie isn't me. I sent him here to prove that fact. Robbie was just a helper, but he messed up. So now he's an ex-helper. I need a helper, it's a lot of work organizing this thing!_

_Anyway, I'm kind of pissed because I don't like it when you guys try to be one step ahead of me. Look, it doesn't work that way. And yeah Joy, technically you're the face of the school, but like it or not __**I**__ rule._

_So, I've decided that everyday this week, I'm revealing a huge secret. So Monday's secret is:_

_Nina, Fabian read your diary. He knows everything. You know you love me! –Jackal_

* * *

_**Ok, on a scale from one to duh! How much do you think Sinner Alfie and Jack Jackal bad version of Joy would get along?**_

_**To be honest I kind of ship it. But there will be Jeroy to come!**_

_**And Joyfie**_

_**And Palfie**_

_**And Patrome**_

_**It'll be a crazy week.**_

**CONTEST! CONTEST!**

_**The first three people to translate in a review what the French term Joy said right before she pranked Ms. Kenny (which is also the title of the chapter) in English to me, gets a special surprise. Make sure you are logged in or tell me what your account is. I'll PM you and tell you what you won. If you don't get a PM, you didn't win. Sorry.**_

_**What was your highlight?**_


End file.
